Destiny Bound by Blood
by xXSHADOWOLFXx
Summary: A bold and darker re-imagining of the Alpha and Omega universe. A dark threat looms over the horizon as the pack prepares it's self for winter. Little does Humphrey know that he holds the secret to the survival of each and every wolf around him. Together along with his new friends (and old enemies) he must fulfill his destiny and restore peace and order to the valley. War is Coming
1. Come Back to Me

**Come Back To Me**

"Kate have I ever told you how beautiful you are." Humphrey asked smiling as the sun slowly began to set over Jasper Park. The two wolves sat perched together on top of the howling rock watching the orange light recede into the distance.

"Yes, quite a few times actually." she answered returning the smile. Kate curled up beside Humphrey and closed her eyes savoring the moment. This would probably be the last time they could be alone together before the wedding started. Normally one would take maybe a day. But since her sister Lilly was going to be wed to Garth, Winston had declared a three-day celebration to mark the uniting of the packs. Kate didn't really care for the party but as a formality she had to attend. The wind began to pick up ruffling her fur as darkness crept over the silent forest. Kate shivered from the cold prompting Humphrey to wrap his arms around her to try and lock in the warmth.

"We should probably get going before we're late for the rehearsal dinner." she coaxed, breaking away from Humphrey.

"You sure this dinner a good idea Kate?" Humphrey asked as he gazed into her golden eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kate countered puzzled at the thought.

"I have a bad feeling about it, what if I say something wrong and make your parents hate me." he replied with his head hung low. Kate put her paw on his and gave Humphrey a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Humphrey it will be fun!" she exclaimed. Humphrey grinned and moved closer breathing in her intoxicating sent.

"I love you Kate." he said kissing her lightly.

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate giggled as they began the long trek back to her den through the hot summer night.

"You know Humphrey I bet I'm faster than you." bragged Kate as they crested a small hill.

"Is that a challenge?" Humphrey asked playfully. Kate nodded her head giving an innocent look. Lining up beside her Humphrey crouched into a low position his back legs like springs waiting to be released. Before he was ready Kate screamed GO! at the top of her lungs and bolted into the trees, Humphrey followed blindly after her. He tried to copy Kate's exact moves as she swiftly traversed the forest floor under and over tree trunks and enormous rocks. Instead he opted (unwillingly) to smash into every obstacle that he was faced with causing him to stumble off of a low cliff that overlooked Kate's place. A small tree that was growing out of the rock face caught him and bent to an insane angle under his weight. Humphrey breathed a quick sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the aged bark began to give way until it finally snapped sling-shoting Humphrey over the open field straight into the den.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled in horror. When she reached the mouth of the cave she saw the disaster he had created. Caribou and other edible items covered the walls making it look like a food fight had just taken place. Garth groaned as he picked himself up and brushed the meat from Lilly's fur.

"What the hell was that Kate?" he asked as she stepped into the cave.

"Oh just a little Omega I happen to know." Kate replied laughing uncontrollably.

"Humphrey, why you little! You managed to ruin the whole dinner in less than a minute!" Yelled Garth, pointing to the newly redecorated walls. Humphrey reached up and grabbed a piece of caribou.

He frowned. "I don't see why you're mad, the meat is still good."

Humphrey swore he could see steam coming from Garth's ears as the enraged alpha took deep breaths.

"What on earth were you doing out there Humphrey?" asked Eve, speaking for the first time. The embarrassed omega lowered his head in shame.

"Well you see I was just-"

"Being an idiot like always." Garth interrupted.

"Garth that's enough." Tony said sternly.

"Yes there is no need for this, you and Kate can just catch another caribou." Winston agreed. Garth gave Humphrey a menacing glare before trotting of into the night.

Kate and Garth walked along the narrow path to the hunting grounds pressed closely together.

"So you looking forward to the wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah." Garth said flatly trying to ignore the question.

"You don't sound to enthused." Kate said concerned.

"I don't know if I want to marry Lilly...I have my eyes on another girl but I'm not sure if she likes me."

"Who's this girl Garth?"

"You Kate..." he replied his voice echoing through the silent night. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Why are you telling me this now?" demanded Kate.

"Well...you...seemed to like Humphrey more than me..." he whispered.

"I only went with Humphrey too make you jealous." she said moving closer to Garth. Surprised by the reaction he tested his luck.

"So what does that mean exactly?" he asked inching forward to meet her.

"It means I want you." she purred.

"But we can't be together if we stay in Jasper..." Garth whispered.

"Then we will leave and never look back." Kate replied. Garth's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You really mean that Kate?"

"Yes, I do Garth."

"It's settled then, we can leave tomorrow night during the party, better sooner than later." Garth winked at her. Kate gave a sly smile before dragging him into the bushes on the side of the path.

The next morning Humphrey awoke curled up alone on the cold floor of Kate's den. He guessed his mate had been called out on an early morning patrol, which happened quite often so it did not worry him too much. He could smell the muggy summer air that hung thick over Jasper and despite the enticing thought of sleeping in he could not bare to see a beautiful day be spent indoors. Humphrey stood and stretched lazily before bursting into the harsh sunlight. Making his way through the valley he was stopped by Lilly who, was laying in the sun.

"Hey Humphrey what'cha doin?" she asked sweetly. Humphrey's ears perked up, he had never before noticed how beautiful her voice was.

"I'm trying to decide what I should do with my day off."

"Me too!" Lilly chimed in. Humphrey thought for a moment. The fact was the pack did not get many days off, and when it did occur they were most just spent lounging around.

"We could go for a swim?" Humphrey suggested after realizing just how hot it was. "If that'd be okay with Garth."

"I'm sure he won't mind, I haven't seen him all morning anyways." she said smiling.

Humphrey felt like a pup again as he splashed around in the small secluded creek with Lilly. Nothing could compare to the cooling sensation of the galicer water that soaked his fur. The two omegas frolicked through the shallows splashing each other as they went. Lilly managed to smash Humphrey with a huge wave and send him careening into the muddy bank. She couldn't help but fall down laughing as Humphrey wrenched his head free.

"Good shot." he groaned. Humphrey attempted to get the mud off of his face but no matter how hard he shook none would come loose.

"Here let me get that." Lilly said softly as she licked Humphrey's muzzle clean. Humphrey thanked the gods that he had fur on to hide his blushing. After she was finished Lilly smoothed out his fur, which had been sticking out in all directions. "Now you actually look presentable." she laughed.

"I need to be if I'm coming to the party tonight." he replied smiling. Lilly said nothing and hid her face in her paws. "What's up Lilly?"

"I'm scared Humphrey, this marriage is a big commitment."

"Lilly...don't worry about that, it's just butterflies." he comforted.

"I'll try not to." Lilly replied half-heartedly.

"Look on the bright-side! You have a freaking party in your honor, I'd kill for that!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"You kill?" Lilly laughed. "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"You're probably right." he replied joining in on the laughter. The sun now was beginning to dip below the horizon casting long shadows across the ground. Lilly insisted that she must leave and prepare for the gathering, which would be starting soon. Humphrey bid her goodbye and set off in search of Kate. On the way back to his den Humphrey checked every possible place that she could be and found nothing. She wasn't at the watering hole, she wasn't at the training grounds and she wasn't even at her parents place. Humphrey was beginning to worry now; he raced around the valley asking every wolf he saw if they had seen Kate. All of their answers where the same, no. In a panicked frenzy Humphrey sprinted flat out to the howling rock hopping that she would be at the party already. He navigated the throng of wolves that were milling around, constantly looking for any sign of his golden flower. He spotted Lilly in the distance and pushed his way towards her.

"Lilly have you seen-" he stopped breathless at the sight before him. Her fur sparkled like a million diamonds in the full moonlight and on her head she wore a headdress of snow-white lilies. The lavender of her innocent eyes gleamed like sunlight off a crystal clear lake. Lilly looked as if she were an angel that had fallen from the sky.

"You look freaked out. You okay?" she asked bringing Humphrey back to the problem at hand.

"Uh...no I was just wondering if you've seen Kate recently." he said shaking his head clear.

"Yea she was right over there." Lilly replied pointing to a tail that had just disappeared behind a boulder. Without saying a word Humphrey took off at a run. Rounding the corner he stopped dead, frozen in horror. The girl that he loved was nuzzling with Garth, the way she usually did with him. The two wolves pressed close whispering in each other's ears. Each kiss she gave was like a stake driven through Humphrey's heart. Every fiber of Humphrey's being screamed for him to run but he could not. Instead he stood frozen to the spot watching Kate rip out his heart piece, by piece. He felt dead, empty, cast aside like caribou bones after a meal. Nothing registered in his mind, not even when Kate noticed his presence.

"Humphrey!" she gasped hugging closer to Garth's chest.

"Kate don't waste your time with this fool, let's get out of here." snickered Garth as he put his arm around Kate. Humphrey didn't stick around to see them leave. Not knowing where to go the confused omega sprinted to the top of the howling rock where he laid down and gazed towards the moon. Humphrey began to howl softly.

_"Oh something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Hoping for a moment that I turn around_

_And you'll be coming after me, after me_

_Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious_

_It's obvious you're all I see, all I see_

_So come on, baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is about_

_Cause I can't read you_

_Come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

_Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Come back to me."_

After finishing his howl Humphrey slouched back to the party with his head down trying to hide the tears that streamed down his muzzle. Spotting a bowl of bitter berry wine Humphrey padded over and began to drink until nothing was left. That's when the night became a blur


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

_**A Wedding to Remembe**_r

It wasn't until mid afternoon the next day that Humphrey awoke sprawled out in a field of tall wild lilacs that swayed in the breeze. His body ached his head felt like it was being ripped open. His heart, or what was left of it ached as well. It beat weakly in his chest an echo of what it once was. He only vaguely remembered the previous night but one thing stayed emblazoned in his minds eye, the look that Garth gave him, a look of satisfaction. A look that made Humphrey sick with grief. His Kate was gone forever, stolen from him. Why would she leave him? Was this all because of the dinner incident? Was it all his doing? Or was it the surfacing of a deep hatred? Humphrey would probably never know.

"Humphrey!" a voice cried out in the distance. He staggered onto his paws just in time to see Salty sprinting towards him. "Dude where have you been? The weddings almost started!"

"What's the point Garth won't show up anyways." Humphrey replied glumly.

"He won't?" Salty asked intrigued. Humphrey froze, if Salty didn't know what had happened by now Lilly defiantly didn't. He tried to hide his mistake.

"What I meant to say was Uh...he will um...probably be late! Yea that's it."

Salty eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever man let's just get out of here." He encouraged. Humphrey nodded in agreement and set off after his friend who had just disappeared into the trees. Humphrey kept his eyes fixed on the ground as the two wolves walked in silence.

"You alright there buddy?" Salty asked. "You look like you're having a staring contest with the ground."

"Yea I'm winning." Humphrey replied sarcastically.

"Just like you won against that cliff last night?" Salty laughed.

"What cliff?" Humphrey asked perplexed.

"You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't have asked you I if did." Humphrey pointed out.

"It must have been the wine because you came up to me saying you had nothing to live for, and you were about to throw yourself off of a cliff." Salty explained. "I honestly didn't think you would do it. You're lucky it was a sad excuse for a cliff or you'd be dead."

"That would explain why every part of my body hurts." Humphrey sighed.

"Cheer up man today is going to go down in pack history!" Salty exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder. Humphrey yelped in pain startling the birds nesting in the pines. "Sorry, my bad." he apologized.

"You go ahead, I'm gunna see if I can't get something for the pain." Humphrey groaned as they reached a fork in the path.

"Okay check ya later." Salty said before heading down the fork to the right. Humphrey hobbled in the opposite direction towards the healer's den.

* * *

><p>"Astrid are you sure about this?" Humphrey asked sniffing the thick liquid the black and white wolf had set out in front of him.<p>

"Who's the healer here Humphrey?" she replied sternly.

"Touché." he answered quickly before slurping up the unknown substance. It tasted like dirt and rotten meat. It took every ounce of Humphrey's might to not puke it all back up again.

"Better?" Astrid asked.

"Great, now I'm in pain and I feel like I'm going to throw up." he laughed hollowly.

"Always glad to help." she smiled warmly as she began arranging a stack of herbs. Humphrey closed his eyes and let the medicine work it's magic. Almost instantly the pain began to ebb from his limbs, he wished It could do the same for his broken heart. He was completely content with just laying down and resting his overloaded brain for awhile but Astrid had other plans. "C'mon the weddings about to start." she said pulling on the scruff of his neck. "I wanna get good seats."

Humphrey felt the blood rush to his head as he stood.

"Astrid you're gunna be the death of me." he grumbled trying to regain his balance.

"And that's what friends are for." she laughed ruffling Humphrey's hair. Just then Hutch poked his head into the den.

"You ready to head into the Valley Astrid my love?" he asked. "Oh hey Humphrey." he added spotting the injured Omega. She nodded and motioned for Humphrey to follow. Astrid and Hutch helped Humphrey limp slowly down into the Valley but after awhile he decided it would be best to walk under his own power. The couple shrugged and began to walk a head of Humphrey. He watched as they pressed close together whispering and laughing. The hole in his heart throbbed and festered like a thorn. He longed for that feeling again, the feeling of having someone he could always talk too and that would be there for him. When they finally arrived at the ceremony Humphrey had come to the conclusion that he would never feel that again. Clouds had begun to gather in the sky blotting out the sun as he took his place beside Lilly's mother and father.

"Ah Humphrey you made it, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show." Winston laughed as Humphrey sat down.

"Oh Winston don't be rude, Humphrey is such a good friend to Lilly. I'm sure if he were absent she would demand that the wedding be stopped until we could find him." Eve smiled. Humphrey shrugged off the humor like a troublesome fly; he wasn't really up for that at the moment. From where he was sitting he could see Lilly waiting patiently at the front for her fiancé who would never come. An hour passed, then two more in the blink of an eye, slowly wolves began to leave shaking their heads in disappointment even Winston and Eve left. The crowd thinned until only Lilly and Humphrey were left alone. The sky seemed to weep as rain began falling lightly and just as surely as the lighting that followed each thunderclap Garth did not appear. But Humphrey knew that already, unfortunately Lilly did not. She lay down and began to cry softly calling out Garth's name. Her beautiful white coat was spattered with mud and grass but she continued to sob. Having seen enough Humphrey padded over and nudged her shoulder.

"Lilly, lets get out of the rain." he said pulling her from the soggy ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**More to Life**

By the time they reached Humphrey's den Lilly had begun to shiver uncontrollably. He laid her down gently and ran to retrieve a spare caribou hide.

"H-Humphrey...so..c-cold." Lilly shivered as he draped the make shift blanket over her. Not knowing what else to do Humphrey slipped under the hide and got as close as possible to her. After awhile her shivering stopped but her crying continued. Studying her face intently Humphrey wondered why Garth gave Lilly up. She was beautiful, kind, loyal and would never do anything to hurt him yet he walked all over her. And only days ago they seemed perfectly happy with their relationship.

"Lilly, it's going to be okay." he whispered.

"Why didn't he show up Humphrey? What did I do wrong?" she wept.

"Okay one it wasn't your fault, and two...he left with another wolf." Humphrey said turning to face her.

"What wolf Humphrey?" she demanded. Humphrey bit his lip.

"I'm not sure..." he lied, his voice almost inaudible over the storm raging outside. Lying wasn't something Humphrey normally did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Lilly that Garth chose Kate over her. For now he would keep that secret to himself.

"And Kate?" she whimpered. "I didn't see her..." Humphrey didn't even want to begin to think about her so he decided to keep silent. _I would be doing more harm if I told her everything now anyways_. Lilly began coughing violently causing Humphrey to jump and bash his head on the ceiling.

"Humphrey! I'm so sorry..." she said through sniffles.

"No Lilly it's okay." he half smiled rubbing his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Better as in?"

"Just better." she said softly. Humphrey felt Lilly's stomach growling.

"Well you can't deny that you're hungry." Humphrey said.

"Watch me." Lilly replied.

"Let me find you something to eat, will you be okay on your own?" he asked. Lilly nodded slowly before closing her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." He added on his way out.

"Your one to talk, you should have seen yourself last night." Lilly scoffed.

"Don't worry, Salty already filled me in."

"I doubt he told you about the singing and dancing." she grinned slightly. "A few wolves said it reminded them of a mix between a fish out of water and a dying crow."

"Dancing? Singing? Wow that night is going to haunt me for awhile." he said shaking his head before ducking out of the den.

Sunlight still bathed the Valley as Humphrey picked his way through it in search of dinner. He couldn't help but revel at the beauty of his home. The storm had lifted and the skies were completely clear just in time for the sunset. _Maybe I'll take Lilly up to watch it, I'm sure she'll like that._ There was no place in the world he would rather be, other than curled up beside Kate of course. He spied two wolves, a male and a female digging into a fresh caribou carcass.

"Greetings Humphrey." the male wolf said as he approached.

"Connor, Lexy." Humphrey acknowledged flopping down beside the pair. Lexy and Connor were siblings and undoubtedly the best hunters in the pack. What they could kill in a day would normally take a party of 6 wolves a week. But they were extremely modest about their talent and were always willing to offer food to anyone who asked. The brother and sister had been friends with Humphrey almost as long as Lilly. They had even attempted to give Humphrey lessons on how to hunt. Of course that idea did not end well, Connor still bore the scars left from being trampled by caribou Humphrey had failed to kill. Since then he had never wanted to hunt again.

"You look like a zombie." Lexy said concerned.

"I would imagine this is what being a zombie feels like." Humphrey sighed. It was true Humphrey did feel dead. He could barely lift his head and almost couldn't keep his eyes open, the days and previous nights events had begun to take their toll on him.

"Have some of our caribou." offered Connor who nosed a thigh towards Humphrey. Humphrey thanked them and began ripping chunks of meat off and swallowing not bothering to chew.

"You two are great wolves you know that?" Humphrey said as he was stuffing his face.

"We try." They said in unison.

"You mind if I take some of this for Lilly?" Humphrey inquired nodding towards the caribou.

"By all means, and tomorrow if your free bring Lilly back here and the four of us can spend the day together. You know, like old times." Lexy said happily.

"I'll see if she is up for it." he smiled "Thanks again." Humphrey said a quick goodbye and raced back to his den.

* * *

><p>"Never has much to talk about does he?" Lexy asked as Humphrey disappeared into the distance.<p>

"Nope, but its better than your incisive nagging." Connor replied. Lexy became furious and started yelling incoherently at him, something about her being the favorite pup. Connor loved messing with his younger sister, nothing gave him more satisfaction than making her yell until she lost the ability too talk. It was the only way to get her to be quiet at times, which made her almost the complete opposite of himself he never did anything to draw unwanted attention. Lexy on the other hand would not stop jabbering until you paid her full notice whether you wanted to or not. But despite all of this Connor loved her because he knew she would always have his back no matter what happened. Also she was the only family he had after his mother and father disappeared inexplicably.

"_Connor, _are you listening to me?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?"

"No."

"Well there's your answer." Connor chuckled.

"What I was _trying _to tell you is that we should go on a trip to Glacier National Park again." She said ignoring the snide comment. Connor pondered the idea.

"Just the two of us? Cause that'd be more boring than watching grass grow, which is actually quite fun you should try it sometime."

"As delightful as that sounds Connor I'll pass." Lexy said returning to her meal. The wolves sat in silence as the light had begun to fade over the horizon.

"Could we invite Lilly and Humphrey?" Connor asked Lexy. She chewed her meat thoughtfully before answering.

"Sure." She said. "I've already asked Hutch and Astrid if they want to come."

"This is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Connor. "Just like when we were pups!"

"Yeah except you've become more of an idiot, if that's even possible." Laughed Lexy.

"Hey, who saved you from that grizzly last week huh?"

"Oh shut it Connor. You almost got yourself killed too."

"You really are impossible." Connor said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Humphrey raced through the thicket of trees ecstatic about his friends offer to hang out together. This was exactly what Lilly needed to take her mind off of Garth. His excitement was cut short though by what he found at his den, or more like what he didn't find. Lilly was gone.<p>

"Where did you get off too?" he muttered setting down the meat. Suddenly a shriek echoed from outside of the cave. Emerging from his home he spotted Lilly high above the Valley floor a little too close to the edge of a sheer cliff for his liking. Humphrey's heart pounded in his ears as he began climbing up towards her.

"Lilly don't do anything you'll regret!" he hollered, struggling to clamber up the rocky wall.

"What's the point Humphrey?" she screamed back at him, inching towards the edge.

"What's the point? Lilly how can you talk like that?" Humphrey asked as he pulled himself over the cliffs edge. "Your family needs you, I...need you, I'm not sure what I would do if I lost my best friend..."

"You don't understand Humphrey." she spat at him. Humphrey flinched but began to move closer.

"Everything is gunna be okay, lets not be rash about this." he spoke in a soft calming tone, careful not to upset her any more than she already was.

"No I can't live without Garth!" she wailed. They were now only a foot apart for each other.

"There's more to life than this." he whispered.

"No, Humphrey…There isn't."

And with that she took one look at her friend and stepped over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Two reasons for a short chapter, I didn't have enough time to write the rest of it and, im leaving to Europe tomorrow for 2 weeks. SO I didn't wanna be a jerk and leave a cliff hanger so i thought I'd the beginning of chapter 4 then add the rest later **

"Lilly no!" Humphrey cried out as he leaped after his friend. As they plummeted to the ground Humphrey locked his arms around Lilly and positioned himself under her to take the full force of the impact. The fall seemed to last an eternity and in that time Humphrey's life flashed before his eyes. Everything from when he took his first steps to the first and last time he and Kate howled on the train. Memories, good and bad surfaced giving Humphrey a plethora of emotions. It was a pretty unpleasant experience for him, he wasn't exactly sure what too feel. Anger, because Kate left him? Hatred, for Garth the one who took her away from him? Sadness, for his life that would never feel complete again? Or maybe fear was what he should have felt considering he might have only a few seconds left to live. Humphrey squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst as the unforgiving ground raced to meet them. They came crashing down into a cluster of bushes but it was not enough to break the fall. The two wolves still slammed into the cold hard earth and sent a huge plume of dust into the air. Slowly Humphrey cracked his open his eyes. Lilly was laying on top of him virtually unscathed besides a small cut on her muzzle. He breathed a sigh of relief and tilted his head back to look at the sky. The last remnants of the day had slipped away and had been replaced with an inky blackness studded with stars. It might have been from the shock or a hit to the head but through the haze Humphrey swore he could see Kate's face in the constellations. Tears began to well up in his eyes at the thought of his once love.

"Kate..." he whimpered. Humphrey pushed away the sad thoughts and turned his attention to Lilly who had begun to stir.

"Humphrey, you jumped too." said Lilly. "Why?"

"I wanted to show you that there are wolves that care you." he replied. "Although in hindsight it wasn't the best idea since I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad you did Humphrey." she smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you."

"No need to Lilly." he grinned. "You feeling alright now?

Lilly nodded. "Yeah but I'm still cold."

"I can fix that." Humphrey said as he wrapped her in his arms. "Now?"

"Never been better." she whispered closing her eyes. Humphrey followed suit and let Lilly's steady heart beat lull him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow that was way longer than two weeks my bad...haven't had much time to write lately because of school BUT hopefully this chapter will make up for it, again sorry for the wait everyone who's reading this.**

**A Slight Chance of Rain  
><strong>

Sunlight streamed through the trees dappling the forest floor as Humphrey and Lilly emerged from the place they had been resting. A fine mist hung heavy in the air. Humphrey's fur was damp from spending the night outside but he didn't mind to much, to him it was worth it. He watched Lilly carefully as they walked looking for any signs of injury. His eyes followed the slender curves of her body. Lilly gave him a strange look.

"What?"

The question caught Humphrey off guard.

"Nothing just...enjoying the view." he replied embarrassed.

"Humphrey, we're in the middle of a forest." she said with a raised eyebrow. Humphrey averted his gaze and continued walking.

"We should probably get you home." he said trying to change the subject. "Come on I know a short cut." he motioned with his tail.

Humphrey disappeared into the bushes with Lilly hot on his heels. They followed the river for what seemed like about an hour stopping occasionally to drink from its icy waters. Birds sang and swooped through the trees expressing their joy of summer.

"It's amazing how they can fly isn't it?" Lilly watched the birds flutter throughout the canopy. Humphrey gazed at Lilly who looked completely awe struck, her eyes were wide with amazement and they twinkled in the sunlight.

"Yea amazing." he whispered. One landed on a branch a few feet away from Humphrey, It was red flecked with yellow spots. He examined it closely. They really were odd creatures they didn't have paws four legs or even teeth for that matter, but in their own way they were stunning. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him startling the little bird. Humphrey wheeled around only to find himself face to face with a towering jet black wolf.

"A little far from home aren't we?" he growled.

"This is our home and who are you?" Humphrey shrunk back.

"Those who live long enough call me Storm." he said coldly.

"Storm? That's a dumb name." Humphrey scoffed. "What are you going to do rain on me?"

Storm jumped at Humphrey eyes fiery with rage and pinned him against the rough bark of a pine tree. Humphrey's breathing was cut off by Storms unnaturally large paws.

"Listen to me punk." Storm spat at Humphrey. "Tell your Pack Leader it is time to pay his dues to us, and they will be paid, in full."

"Who's us?" Humphrey choked.

"Your worst nightmare." Whispered storm. He let Humphrey slip from his hold and fall coughing into the dirt.

"I had a nightmare about giant rabid squirrels once, you wouldn't happen to be them would you?" Humphrey said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You think your funny?" Storm growled as he reared up on his hind legs. "This will teach you to stay quiet." he brought down all of his weight on Humphrey's side. Some of Humphrey's ribs broke with a loud snapping sound and he yelped in pain. Without even a backwards glance storm melted into the foliage from which he had come disappearing like a wisp of smoke. Leaving Lilly to tend with the now injured Omega. With no other options Lilly half carried half dragged Humphrey to Astrid's den through the blistering sun. With every bump in the path he cried out in pain.

"Not much farther." Lilly huffed. Humphrey groaned in response. It was midday by the time Lilly stumbled into the den pulling Humphrey behind her.

"Lilly!" Astrid gasped. "What happened?"

"Humphrey...Storm." Lilly coughed before collapsing on the dirt floor.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set as Lilly was gently shook awake. She raised her head slowly.<p>

"Dad?"

"Lilly." Winston smiled warmly. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I think so, but...my head." she groaned.

"Come, you need some fresh air."

Lilly followed Winston out into the fading light.

"Humphrey told me what happened." Winston said as they walked through the maze of trees.

"Is he okay!" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Lilly he is, he'll be fine in a week or two." Winston chuckled. "But I'm sure your wondering what that was about." his voice became serious. His gaze hardened and jaw clenched, she had not seem her father like this before. He looked extremely troubled. "They call themselves The Reapers." he began. "A pack made up of wolves who were banished for unspeakable crimes. When I was a young Alpha they were a real problem because they were raiding our hunts. So your grandfather who was pack leader at the time decided to do something about it. He gathered a force of Alphas me included, and set off into the heart of their territory. Almost immediately we were ambushed lucky for us we had numbers on our side. But even though we outnumbered them two to one they still were able to kill to your grandpa." he choked. "It all happened to fast, I wasn't able to help him. I watched him die. And In a fit of rage I sought out The Reapers Pack leader and killed him on the spot. This is where Storm comes into the picture, the wolf that I killed was his father. He swore that someday I would pay for what I had done. By the time the fight was over we had driven them back past the eastern mountains and we haven't heard from them, until now." he sighed.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Lilly asked after listening intently.

"I'll arrange a meeting with Storm to try and talk things over, but I'm not sure how well that will go." Winston said. They had come in a full circle and were now back at Astrid's den.

"Dad, what if that doesn't work?" Lilly yawned.

"Don't you worry about that little one." Winston nuzzled Lilly.

She made a sour face. "I'm not little anymore."

"You always are to me." he smiled. "Now go check on Humphrey and then straight to bed."

"Goodnight dad, love you." she said before disappearing into the den.

"Love you too Lilly." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Humphrey's ears perked up as Lilly nudged him softly. He was laying in a corner of the cave.<p>

"How you felling?" she spoke softly. Humphrey yawned and stretched a tiny bit.

"Way better now that your here." he replied playfully.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you could keep your mouth shut." she scolded.

"I was only doing it to impress you." he grinned.

"Sure you were." she said sarcastically. "But I have to admit you being injured is pretty hot."

"Ha! Mission accomplished."

She curled up beside Humphrey and pressed in close. "Goodnight Humphrey."

"Goodnight Lilly."

Even through the darkness Humphrey's huge smile could have be seen from a mile away.


	6. Chapter 6

Combat 101

It was still dark out when Humphrey was tugged from his sleep by the searing pain in his side. He tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. Instead Humphrey lay there in the pitch dark listening to Lilly's soft breathing beside him. Her calmness seemed out of place considering the gravity of the situation. No one knew exactly what the Reapers were capable of or how powerful they were. The coming months were going to he a test of every wolf's strength and courage, the packs fate depended on it. There would be no room for helpless wolves like himself. Humphrey had no doubt that he would be put through combat training, in fact he was almost certain of it. Wether he liked it or not, it was time to step up and fight. He gazed at the outline of Lilly's figure; her fur almost seemed to glow in the dark of the cave. Would she have to learn how to fight as well? Humphrey hoped not because he couldn't stand to see his best friend hurt. Yet if Lilly did have to, Humphrey vowed to battle by her side. Lilly shivered prompting Humphrey to press in closer and warm her up.

"No matter what happens I'll protect you." he whispered. And from that moment on he knew that in the end for better or for worse, they would still have each other and their unbreakable friendship. Humphrey noticed the sunlight beginning to bleed into the den casting a red streak across the floor. Crisp morning air greeted the Omega as he exited the den. He walked down towards the river that ran a few feet away from the den and began to drink deeply. Sunlight shone throughout the fog that rose off of the waters surface. On the opposite bank he could see two parents taking their pups down to the waters edge for a swim. Just then something clicked in Humphrey's head. The whole pack was going into this thing together, as one big family. He realized how important it was that he learn how to fight because he didn't only have to defend himself but the one's around him too. With a new found determination Humphrey marched back to the den and shook Lilly awake.

"C'mon Lilly we've gotta start training!" he shouted in her ear. Lily's eyes snapped open.

"Wha-what?" She groaned.

"Training. Now. You. Up." Humphrey replied slowly.

"Are you crazy?" Lilly asked as she rolled away from him. "We're Omegas we don't train."

"Doesn't hurt to know how to fight." Said Humphrey.

Lilly closed her eyes and put her head down again. "Yes it does, and I'm quite happy with sleeping in. And I swear I remember you being injured."

"Please Lilly just give it a try, I'll be fine." Humphrey begged. "And look on the bright side, you'll get to laugh at how uncoordinated I am."

"Fine. This had better be worth it." Lilly yawned.

"So how do we go about this training business?" Lilly asked as they walked along side the river. Humphrey thought about this for a while, he didn't think this far ahead.

"I say. . . we ask Lexy, I'm sure she could help us out with this." Humphrey said. Lilly nodded in agreement and they continued walking along the path their pawsteps reverberating off of the towering trees."Lilly." Humphrey said stopping to face his friend. "Thanks for staying with me last night."

"No problem Humphrey." Lilly smiled. "I couldn't leave you there all hurt and what not."

Humphrey returned the smile and looked into her eyes. They drew closer and closer together, until they were only inches apart. Something stirred inside Humphrey, a feeling he had never felt before. He wasn't quite sure what but it was strong. Their gazes locked. The mix of Lilly's sent and the humid air was overpowering it was making his head spin and they just kept getting closer and closer until. . .

"Well what do we have here?" a voice cut through the air shattering the moment. Humphrey spun around to see Lexy leaning against a tree with a huge smirk on her face.

"C'mon Lexy it's not cool to sneak up on a wolf like that!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Snuck up on you? You're the ones who are making out in the middle of the path." Lexy grinned.

"We weren't, we were actually looking for you." Humphrey said.

"Really, and what might that be for?" asked Lexy.

"Training, we want to learn how to fight." Humphrey replied.

"But if you can't help us we totally understand." Lilly added hopefully.

"Hmm, I'll give it a try. But what's in it for me?" asked Lexy.

"Ah. . .we can do your share of hunting?" Humphrey suggested.

Lexy shook her head. Glancing sideways at Lilly Humphrey tried again.

"We could help you with your Alpha duties."

"No that's against the law." she said firmly.

"Well what do you want?" Humphrey questioned, beginning to become frustrated.

"I don't know but I'm sure you could think of something Humphrey." Lexy winked.

"Uh. . .okay, I guess. . .I could do that." Humphrey stammered.

"Good, meet me by the howling rock at sun high. And then we can get to my payment later." she purred. Brushing past Humphrey with her tail Lexy melted into the trees out of sight.

"You seriously aren't going to go through with this are you?" she asked as soon as Lexy was out of ear shot.

"Go through with what?" he asked.

"Oh please Humphrey, don't tell me you didn't see her eyeing you up." Lilly said haughtily. "She looked at you as if you were a piece of meat. We both know she wants a little taste of Humphrey." she finished.

Humphrey still looked oblivious. "But why would she want to eat me? I probably taste horrible."

"You're hopeless." Lilly said shaking her head. "But don't worry I'm sure it won't hurt one bit."

Without another word she stalked off into the bushes. Humphrey bit his lip and sprinted after her. He wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into Lilly but he knew he had to figure out what. He searched the surrounding area for a good hour, but Lilly was no where to be found.

"This is great." Humphrey mumbled to himself as he poked through some shrubs. The sun that was now at it's highest beat down on his neck. Assuming that Lilly would be waiting for him at the howling rock Humphrey set off at a run praying that be wouldn't be late.

He found Lexy and Lilly waiting patiently for him near the bottom of the rock. Lexy was stretched out lazily on a flat rock; Lilly seemed on edge and was pacing back and forth.

"Ready to start?" Humphrey asked as he sat down beside them.

"Yup we can start." Lexy said, hopping down from her perch. "But first I want to see if you are even able to fight with you injuries."

Humphrey nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lunge at me." Lexy said as she crouched down low.

Humphrey sprung out at the alpha but helped in pain as be flew through the air. He landed in front of Lexy clutching his side.

"No you're defiantly not training today." Lexy said as she helped him up.

"Humphrey!" Lilly gasped as he hobbled towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright." he groaned.

"Your turn Lilly." Lexy beckoned with her paw. Lilly stood and squared up her shoulders.

"Now what?" she asked timidly.

"Attack me." was all Lexy said.

Lilly flung herself wildly at the Alpha but Lexy dodged out of the way and pushed the Omega's face into the dirt.

"First things first." Lexy began. "Never be to eager to attack, it puts you in a vulnerable spot."

"Good to know." Lilly said coughing up dust.

"Again." Lexy said.

Lilly got to her feet and the two females began circling each other.

"Look for an opening in your opponents defenses, and attack when they're least expecting it." Lexy said before jumping on Lilly and pinning her on the ground. Lilly didn't even have time to blink before a massive weight came down on her throat.

"You have to be ready to defend yourself at all times." Lexy said as she choked Lilly. The helpless Omega was gasping for breath but Lexy showed no signs of stopping. Humphrey had seen enough.

"Lexy stop you're hurting her." he said with the most serious tone he could muster. Yet the she didn't stop, it was like there was a glass wall between them. "Stop. Now." he growled deeply and to his great surprise she listened. Lilly drew in a deep breath as Lexy lifted her paws from the Omega's neck. Humphrey glared at Lexy. "I think that's enough for today." he said sternly as he helped Lilly stand. "Let's get you home."

Silently the two wolves walked side by side along the path to Lilly's den. Lilly was cut up pretty badly and her fur was covered in dust. Supporting her was a challenge for Humphrey because he could barely keep himself up right.

"I quit." Lilly said as they approached the den.

"Please give it one more chance." Humphrey pleaded.

Lilly gazed into his eyes for a moment as if she were trying to read Humphrey's thoughts.

"Okay, but if Lexy does that again I'm done." she said. "And I mean it."

"I'll talk to her, don't worry." Humphrey reassured her.

"I hope so." Lilly sighed before retreating into the darkness of the den. "I really do."


	7. Chapter 7

** This is War**

A soft breeze blew through Humphrey's fur, as he stood in a small clearing dotted with dandelions. The sun blazed high in the sky, a friendly reminder that it was still summer. He closed his eyes and let the warmth wash over him. A slight rustling broke the still silence and caught Humphrey's attention. He wasn't alone. Slowly Lilly stepped from the cover of the leaves and beckoned him to follow. Humphrey smiled and did so gladly. She brought him to a very unfamiliar part of the forest. Towering pines blocked out the sun and barely any light reached the ground. All of the sound drained from the surroundings. Chills ran up and down Humphrey's spine, he had a bad feeling about this. He took a few steps forward, each one sounded as loud as a clap of thunder.  
>"Lilly let's go this doesn't feel right." Humphrey said with a sense of urgency in his voice. No reply came from his friend. "Lilly where are you!" he yelled into thin air. Humphrey spun around in a full circle and scanned he trees for Lilly but he could see nothing. A thick fog had rolled in and was obscuring his vision.<br>"Humphrey." hissed a faint voice that drifted through the air. Something was wrong; this voice did not belong to Lilly.  
>"W-Who's there?" Humphrey whimpered.<br>There was no answer. Something bright red on the ground caught his eye; it was a trail of blood. Humphrey shuddered and began to follow it through the trees. It lead him to a cave with a small entrance. From inside he could hear snarling and the ripping of flesh. Poking his head in Humphrey found a sickening scene. A bloodied wolf carcass had been completely torn apart by 2 huge hulking wolves with black fur and solid red eyes. Humphrey tried to get a look at the body but quickly wished he hadn't. The body had a small build and the fur was white but the thing that horrified Humphrey the most wasn't the blood or guts it was what was left the head. He couldn't make out the face but he could defiantly see the eyes; and they were a deep shade of purple. Humphrey stood there in shock and the unknown voice came back again but clearer.  
>"Humphrey we've got to go!" the voice screamed in his ear. Now it sounded very familiar. "C'mon you lazy Omega. Wake up!"<p>

Humphrey's eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with Connor.  
>"What's your problem? I'm trying to sleep." He yawned, slightly annoyed at the disturbance.<br>"I'll explain on the way but we've got to leave now." Connor commanded.  
>Humphrey scrambled to his paws and followed the Connor out of his den and into the moonlight. A group of Alphas stood waiting for them.<br>"Alright everyone let's move out, this battle isn't going to fight its self." Connor shouted before taking off at a run. The rest of the Alphas, and Humphrey sprinted after him. As they ran towards the fight Connor filled them in on the situation.  
>"Okay here's the deal, about a half an hour ago the Reapers launched an attack on the western boarder of our territory." he began. "There was more of them than we anticipated and we need every able bodied wolf to fight. They've broken through the outer defenses and we're rallying in the central valley to push them back. Our job is it find and kill their leader Storm."<br>Humphrey's blood ran cold, he didn't like the idea of having to face that psychopath again. In total their were six Alphas and one Humphrey, they formed a loose V formation with Connor at the front. The sun had not yet risen and darkness still shrouded the forest as the group charged through the trees.  
>"Once we leave the cover of the tree line I can't ensure your safety but if we stick together and fight as a unit we will get though this!" Connor reassured. "Are you ready Alphas!"<br>"Sir yes Sir!" The squad called out in unison. Humphrey felt extremely out of place.  
>"Connor what about me?" Humphrey shouted from the back of the formation. "I don't know how to fight!"<br>"Well, you better learn quick." The Alpha yelled back at him.  
>The entrance to the valley was fast approaching and Humphrey could see were the trees ended.<p>

"Get ready!" Connor screamed as they drew closer. "5...4...3...2...1"

Time slowed to a crawl as they burst out into the open and Humphrey could see the scene laid out before him. It was one of utter chaos, everywhere he looked Humphrey saw wolves locked in vicious combat. The air was filled with snarling and cries of pain. Blood covered the ground as if it were dumped there by the bucket load and bodies lay in the red puddles unmoving. The Alpha's broke off and joined in on the fighting. Humphrey watched as Connor ran towards a foe and rip out his throat in one swift move without even stopping or slowing down. Humphrey followed in his wake trying to keep a low profile while all around him wolves fought in a furry of teeth and claws. A large red wolf zeroed in on Humphrey and thundered towards him. Remembering Lexy's lesson Humphrey skidded to a halt and waited for his enemy to make the first move. The Alpha did not stop, his path was unchanged. Humphrey waited until the last second before jumping out of the way and sticking out his back leg. Humphrey swelled with satisfaction as the red wolf soared through the air and landed hard a few feet away. The feeling quickly faded as the wolf got to his feet and came back at the Omega. Humphrey had a split second to look for a weakness and in that time he noticed that his foes front leg was badly bent and he was limping. Not knowing what else to do Humphrey flung himself at the red wolf. They crashed together and fell to the ground rolling and biting at each others faces in a frantic struggle. Adrenaline coursed though Humphrey's veins giving him a burst of strength. With it he was able to push the Reaper off of him while at the same time Connor appeared seeming out of now where and latched onto the other wolf's neck. It was a quick kill and blood flowed from the neck of his victim.

"Stop screwing around we've got to find Storm!" Connor shouted over the drone of the battle. He motioned win his tail to the upper cliffs of the valley. "We should check there first!"

After the roar of the battle Humphrey found it unnaturally quiet as he and Connor tiptoed through the trees above the valley. From up here it was easy to see that the Reapers were in full retreat.

"Look." Humphrey said to Connor pointing to the mass of wolves that were running away.

"Yeah, we've won. For now." Connor said soberly.

They continued to slink through the under growth listening for any unusual noises.

"Why don't we split up?" Humphrey suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

"True, but if you see anything howl and I'll be there as quick as I can." Connor replied.

Humphrey nodded and the two wolves pounded paws. "Be careful." Humphrey said as he looked at his friend.

"You too buddy." Connor acknowledged. "No matter what happens don't disobey my orders. Clear?"

Humphrey gave a slow nod and headed off in the opposite direction. Humphrey pressed on cautiously with his muscles tensed ready to fight if need be. After what had happened earlier he felt a lot more confidant about being able to hold his own in a fight. Yet Humphrey wasn't quite sure if he could kill another wolf, it was to much guilt for him to handle. A sudden howl pierced the silence, disrupting his thoughts. It sounded a lot like Connor. Humphrey headed in the direction he had heard it from in the hopes that his friend had found something. As he got closer to the area that the howl had come from Humphrey began to hear voices.

"You'll never win Storm." Connor growled.

A low rumbling laughter rolled through the air shaking the leaves on the trees.

"Such passion, reminds me of myself when I was younger." a voice that was unmistakably Storm's recalled. "It such a shame you're on the opposite side."

"I'd rather die than fight for you." Connor shot back.

Now Humphrey could clearly see the two wolves standing opposite each other. Storm seemed to tower over Connor, who was trying hard to keep his composure. Quickly Humphrey positioned himself out of sight behind Storm. Connor caught a glimpse of him and shook his slightly telling Humphrey to not attack.

"You'd make a fine Lieutenant Connor." Storm said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Join me and we'll make short work of these wolves."

"Never." Connor snarled.

"Then it looks as if you get your wish." Storm said coldly. To Humphrey the next seconds were a blur, both wolves moved to fast for the Omega to keep track of. Connor fought well but was swiftly overpowered by Storm who was the much bigger wolf. Unsure of what to do Humphrey stood there frozen in fear and watched Storm snap Connor's neck under his paws with a sickening crunch.

"What a shame." Storm sighed before turning his back on Connor's body and walking away without a second glance.


	8. Chapter 8

_**An Empty Promise**_

Across the valley far off from where the battle raged Lilly paced anxiously back and forth inside of Astrid's den  
>"Stop that Lilly your making me nervous." Astrid said sternly. Stopping to look at Astrid Lilly pushed any apprehensive thoughts out of her head and focused on the task at hand. Winston had ordered her and Astrid to watch over the pups while their parents dealt with the Reapers. Now the little balls of fur were all asleep, except for one who was sitting at the mouth of the cave. Lilly padded over and sat down beside the her.<br>"Your going to catch a cold out here." Lilly said rubbing the little wolf's back.  
>"I can't sleep." The pup replied timidly. "I want my mom and dad."<br>"What's your name little one?" Lilly asked politely.  
>"Daisy." she replied shyly.<br>"Well Daisy, I'm sure as soon as your parents get back they'll come find you." Lilly reassured with a forced smile, she knew well off that there was a good chance they wouldn't return from the fight.  
>"Come on let's get you to bed." Astrid said softly beckoning to Daisy. They retreated into the den leaving Lilly alone. In the distance she could hear the snarling and howls of her fellow clan mates fighting for their lives. She was worried about her dad who wasn't exactly the youngest wolf out there.<br>_His guards will protect him, he'll be fine._ She said to herself trying to calm her restless mind. Now having put all the pups to bed Astrid sat beside Lilly at the entrance to the den.  
>"Whatcha thinking Lil?" She asked studying the Omega's face. It took a moment for Lilly to Collect her thoughts. "I'm just thinking about my dad. I wish he didn't have to fight."<br>"That would be ideal but the reapers are more of a threat than we thought so every wolf in our pack is out there fighting. Even Humphrey was called out." Lilly's expression changed to one of absolute horror.  
>"What?" She yelled in disbelief. "He shouldn't be out there!"<br>"Lilly I'm sure your father paired him with an experienced Alpha, He'll be fine." Astrid tried to calm her down.  
>"But. . . He has no training. What if something happens to him?" Lilly bit her lip. Astrid put her paw on Lilly's.<br>"There's no need to worry. Okay?" Lilly sighed and gazed thoughtfully out into the night wishing with all her might that her father would return safely.  
>"And besides since when have you been so worried about him?" Astrid inquired. Lilly blushed under her fur.<br>"H-he's my just my friend okay? I don't want to see him hurt." Lilly stammered.  
>"Oh just <em>a "friend" <em>you say?" Astrid asked while chuckling to herself. Lilly was about to tell Astrid it was none of her business when a sudden rustle in the bushes just outside caught her attention.  
>"W-who's there?" she asked meekly. The only response she received was grunting and more rustling. By now Astrid had already begun to back away from the door, Lilly would have done the same but she was frozen with fear. A dark figure emerged from the bushes and began moving towards her, slowly. It came closer and closer, while the frightened omega stayed rooted to the spot.<br>"Lilly." a horse voice called out. Lilly cocked her head to the side.  
>"Humphrey!" she shouted into the darkness. "Is that you?" Sure enough a bloody Humphrey staggered from the bushes carrying a body on his back. Lilly's heart stopped as Humphrey slid the body onto the stone floor and revealing the face. "Connor." she whispered holding back tears. Astrid rushed to Connor's lifeless body and began to check his vitals.<br>"It's no use he's dead." Humphrey said with no emotion in his voice or on his face. "I saw it myself." His voice echoed hollowly. Lilly didn't even have time to respond before voices could be heard outside. Lilly could hear Lexy's voice.  
>"Where is he?" she demanded, panic clawing at the edges of her voice. Lilly's father must have been there too because she could hear his deep rumbling voice.<br>"Lexy, you're not going to like what you see." he said trying to keep a calm composure.  
>"I don't care!" she screamed. "Let me see him!" Lilly jumped with surprise as Lexy burst into the den followed promptly by Winston and Hutch. Lexy stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted the body. "Connor, no." Lexy choked back sobs. "You can't be gone." Tears streamed down her muzzle and dripped onto Connors cold body. "Please, I need you." Lexy whimpered, as she laid down beside her brother and nuzzled him for the last time. Quickly Lilly snuck a glance at Humphrey his face was expressionless and blank. She wanted more than anything to comfort him but her father had other plans. He gave a soft tug and motioned for Lilly to follow him. Lilly's gaze lingered for a moment on Humphrey and their eyes locked before she exited into the cool night air. Winston excused himself and hurried off into the trees claiming he had important matters to attend too. Not knowing what else to do Lilly trudged down to the river and stretched out on it's banks. Her mind was elsewhere trying to escape this dark world, she didn't feel the light breeze whistling through trees nor did she her the crickets chirping in the tall grass. Connor was gone, that fact had jut begun to sink in, Lilly would never see him again.<br>"Why does everything have to change?" she asked to no one in particular.  
>"Because that's the way the world works, you don't realize what you got till it's gone." Humphrey said coldly as he stepped from the shadows.<br>"Humphrey!" Lilly cried with relief as she turned and flung her arms around him. He returned the hug and held her close to his chest and beating heart.  
>"I screwed up Lilly." he whimpered. "I could have saved him." Lilly didn't say anything she just held tighter and nuzzled him. After pulling away she could feel wetness on her cheek. Looking up now Lilly could see tears running silently down Humphrey's muzzle. Lilly leaned in close and kissed his cheek ever so lightly.<br>"It's going to be okay." she comforted Humphrey trying not to cry herself. "I promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Second Thoughts**_

"Garth. . .Hello? Garth, are you listening to me? Garth!"

"Sorry what was that?" Garth asked as he shifted his gaze back to Kate. She glared back menacingly at him. The two wolves were sitting in the shade of a tall oak tree trying to escape the heat of the day.

"That's the fifth time today you've drifted off like that." Kate said her glare melting away to a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." he lied.

"You better not be lying to me, you know what happens when you lie to me." she said with a smile playfully nipping Garth's ear. The distant alpha let out small laugh. The truth was Garth had been having nightmares ever since they left Jasper. Vivid images of Lilly crying alone at the altar waiting for him to come filled his head when he closed his eyes. At first he ignored them, pushed then to the back of mind so to say but now, now they were spilling over into his waking hours. It was diving him insane. Seeing ghostly apparitions of Lilly and hearing her heart broken wails float across the breeze freaked him right out. Ever since that fateful night Garth and Kate had never stayed in one place too long. One week Glacier Park and other in Banff and now they were living just outside of Golden B.C in a cave that over looked the small town nestled in the mountains. Garth didn't even know why he came this far, every step he took away from Jasper the guilt of his actions grew tenfold and weighed him down even more. He had been thinking of this for awhile now, thinking of how he could fix this. Garth didn't want to live the rest of his life this way. Suddenly Kate's voice brought him back to reality.

"Would you like me to do the hunting tonight Hun?" Kate asked as she cuddled next to Garth.

"Uh, no. I can do it, In fact I'll go right now." Garth replied quickly as he stood.

"Oh, okay they then. See you in a bit love ya." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah. . .I ah. . L-Love you too." Garth said shakily before dashing off into the tree's leaving Kate with a puzzled look on her face.

Garth let his muscles relax as he stalked through the thick walls of trees. This one place in the world he could actually be at peace. His breathing slowed so as not give away his presence to any prey. Closing his eyes he let the sounds and smells of the forest take over for his vision. He could smell elk and hear the breaking of twigs made by a small animal scurrying through the undergrowth. Angling his body in the direction of the elks scent Garth could see it's head sticking above the bushes that he lay concealed behind.

"You've got this, just go for the neck." Garth whispered under his breath. He readied himself to strike waiting for the beast to lower it's head. As soon as the elks head disappeared from view Garth jumped. Bursting through the bushes Garth flew through the air jaws open wide. He was completely focused on the kill until something diverted his attention. It was Lilly, or what appeared to be Lilly running past at the corners of his vision. Garth wasn't exactly sure what it was but that was enough to break his concentration. He slammed into the elk's antlers and completely missed his target. Garth tumbled to the ground and skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. The elk having realized it was being attacked, took off at a run into the trees. Cursing under his breath Garth stood and began to hobble back to the den. As he walked the Alpha thought about how to make this stop, for good. He figured that the bet way to mend what was broken was to get back to Jasper and give Lilly closure. It may not be much but it was all he had to work with. When he finally arrived back at their makeshift den Garth told Kate his plan.

"Why would you want to go back, aren't you happy?" Kate asked.

"I can't be happy this way, it's to much of a burden." Garth replied sullenly.

"You still love her don't you?" Kate pressed, raising her voice. "I thought you loved me!"

Garth wasn't sure of what to say, he didn't even know if he was still in love with Lilly or not.

"Look I don't have all the answers right now, but I know that I have to fix things with Lilly." he said backing away from Kate. "So either you come or stay, the choice is yours."


	10. Chapter 10

_**100 Suns**_

Humphrey gazed out blankly over the valley that he called home, it seemed darker than he remembered. The color of the grassy fields and flowers had faded. The cliffs cast long deep shadows, the birds no longer sang and most of the caribou had left. The sky was as grey as steel and only small rays of sunlight made it through the clouds. It was a grim day for the pack, made even more so by the light drizzle that had begun to fall as Humphrey spied Hutch making his way up the cliffs."What are you doing up here?" Hutch panted as reached the top.

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit." Humphrey said flatly.

Hutch nodded. "Alright but it's time, they're about to start."

Humphrey was not looking forward to this, today was Connors funeral and moonlight vigil. It had been two days since his death and Humphrey was still reeling with shock. The whole pack was. Lexy had up in disappeared soon after she found out about her brothers fate. This was troubling for Humphrey and her pack mates because she had to be present at the funeral so the Rights of Passage ritual could be completed. If the rituals weren't done then Connor would not receive an honorable death and wouldn't be recognized as a warrior. It made no sense to Humphrey, but he wasn't all to worried about that though Connor would always be a warrior in his mind. Humphrey was just trying to deal with the felling of loss that was almost overwhelming him. One of his best friends was gone. He didn't know what it would be like to lose Lilly but if it happened this is what he thought it would feel like. It wasn't a good feeling at all. In the back of his mind Humphrey felt responsible in some way for his friends death.

"But I was only following orders, he wanted me to stay back." Humphrey whispered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Hutch asked giving Humphrey an odd look. Humphrey didn't realize Hutch was waiting for him.

"Nothing." The Omega replied quickly. "Let's get going before we're late."

"Hey I was the one waiting for you." Hutch complained.

The rain had begun to ease up by the time Hutch and Humphrey arrived at the funeral giving way to a bright fall day. The landscape was dripping with golden colors, the trees were ablaze with shades of red and yellow, fallen leaves carpeted the ground creating a beautiful mosaic... The beauty of it all on any other day would have been amazing but, a dark invisible shadow was cast over the valley. The memorial was being held by a creek that was fed by a small waterfall. A large rock stood beside the water, he guessed that was where Winston would be addressing the wolves. Humphrey broke off from Hutch and set off into the crowd in search of Lilly. He found her sitting beside a handsome looking brown and red wolf. Puzzled about who this new wolf was Humphrey tried to press forward, but was met with a solid wall of wolves. Humphrey decided that it wasn't worth the trouble and just found a spot to sit. He let his eyes wander, Humphrey was barely able to recognize any of the wolves that surrounded him. They weren't defiantly not from around here, all of them carried a scent that Humphrey had never smelt before. The throng of wolves fell silent as Winston rose up and cleared his throat.

"My fellow wolves we are gathered here today to honor the passing of Connor, a noble warrior and an honest friend. He was a model citizen of the pack, day in and day out he fought with a steely determination to protect our pack and he did this to the best of his abilities. Connor was always willing to help others and stick up for his friends. He was a bright and brilliant leader for the alpha's and omega's who looked up to him." He paused and let the audience soak up his words before continuing. " Even though he was taken from us in battle I'm sure Connor wouldn't have wanted it any other way. So let's us not dwell on our loss of a great wolf but rather remember all of his triumphs and accomplishments. Connor will be forever missed and always in our hearts and minds. This is where he is been buried, behind the majestic water fall that symbolizes grace and power two things Connor possessed great amounts of. Thank you." Winston finished. The rest of the funeral passed by in a blur until they reached the Rights of Passage ritual. Winston asked if Lexy could come up to the front but there was no reply, not even a movement in the crowd. Humphrey craned his neck to see him he could spot her but found nothing.

"Is there any other family with us today?" Winston asked into the group of wolves. Humphrey knew there would be no answer; Connor didn't have any other family than his sister. The Omega knew something had to be done. He stood up tall and made his way to the front. All eyes were on him as he climbed the rock to stand beside Winston.

"Humphrey what are you doing." Winston whispered angrily at him.

"Connor dosen't have any other family besides Lexy. I figure I'm the closest thing he's got to right now. I can do the Rights of Passage instead."

"Humphrey you do know what that means right? You're going to take on all of Connors responsibilities as an Alpha." Winston said in a hushed and hurried tone. "Do you want that?"

Humphrey let the question hang heavy in the air while he paused to think. Is this the right choice? Humphrey's voice echoed inside his head. Am I doing the right thing? He pushed aside these thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Yes I do, this is what Connor would want." Humphrey said firmly. Winston nodded slowly then turned to face the crowd.

"Then I hereby name Humphrey Connors successor, may he watch over him with vigilance." Winston announced. This was met with booing and shouts of protest.

"Humphrey can't be Connor's successor, he isn't an Alpha!" a unknown voice criticized. Other wolves shouted in agreement. Suddenly a blinding flash bloomed out from the waterfall and sent a shockwave across the whole valley. Wolves were knocked off their feet and flung high through the air. Everyone was stunned except for Humphrey, he stayed rooted to the spot as massive tendrils of pulsing light stretched put towards him from the waterfall. All of Humphrey's fur stood on end and his gazed was glazed over, the color of his eyes had faded to white. The crowd screamed as he was engulfed by the light and completely obscured from view. It only lasted a few seconds but to Humphrey it felt like a lifetime. His skin burned and glowed white hot, a searing pain throbbed in his head growing stronger and stronger until. . .It stopped and just as quickly as it appeared the light faded, leaving Humphrey laying on the ground, motionless.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Night Of The Hunter**_

"Humphrey!" Lilly shrieked as she sprinted towards her fallen friend. Humphrey's fur was smoking and letting off a faint glow. Lilly reached out to touch him but was held back by her father.

"No, Lilly it's not safe!" Winston exclaimed as he swatted her paws away.

"Dad!" she protested. "He's hurt, we've gotta help him up!" Winston shook his head.

"He'll come to in a minute." he said firmly.

"You know what this is about?" she asked exasperated.

"I don't know exactly what happened Lilly." he said motioning to some Alphas. "But I know you shouldn't stick around here."

The Alphas huddled up around Winston and Lilly could hear her fathers hushed tones, something about getting everyone away and guarding Humphrey's body.

"Lilly why don't you take Sage and go find your mom and see how she's doing?" Winston suggested, turning to face her. Lilly's eyes narrowed.

"Yes dad." she replied through gritted teeth.

Winston nodded and returned to organizing whatever was going on. Lilly spotted Sage waiting patiently sitting in the same spot were she left him.

"Let's go." she muttered brushing past him. Not even stopping for him to catch up.

"Oh Uh okay then." Sage said in a confused tone.

As the two wolves walked Lilly tried to take her mind off of Humphrey. She looked at the wolf that now walked beside her. He was lean muscular and to her surprise quite good looking. They had only been introduced this morning and he was a complete mystery to her.

"So where are you from Sage?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"Denali National Park." He replied, His voice as smooth as ice.

"But that's. . . .Alaska! Wow that must have been a long trip." she said thoroughly impressed.

"I guess but we really had no other place to go the humans own pretty much all the land up there." He replied. "We were driven out."

"Well how did you end up here?" Lilly inquired.

"Most of us have family in Jasper and we figured this would be the best place to start looking for a new home." Sage explained.

"I take it you won't be staying for long then." Lilly remarked.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Sage mused. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

Lilly blushed and turned away. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Humphrey."

I'm kidding! Don't worry about it Lilly." Sage chuckled.

Lilly cracked a small smile.

"See there you go! You look much prettier when you smile." Sage complimented.

"Your quite charming yourself." She smiled. "Too bad your so darn ugly." she laughed making a disgusted face.

"Pfft, okay whatever you say." Sage replied sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

Humphrey wasn't sure how long he'd been out. It felt like only a minute or two to him, but when he cracked open his eyes and let his blurred vision focus the sky was ablaze with the orange and red light of the setting sun.

"Ugh, What happened to me?" Humphrey groaned as he tried to sit up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Winston said suspiciously helping Humphrey up to his paws.

As Humphrey stood the world began to spin and his vision narrowed. Winston and his Alpha's tried to lend Humphrey a paw but were shrugged off gruffly.

"I'm fine." Humphrey said before promptly stumbling to the bushes and violently throwing up. After he was finished puking out his breakfast and lunch Humphrey returned to Winston and his Alphas.

"So you're fine eh?" Winston let out a small laugh.

Clutching his pounding head Humphrey grimaced. "I honestly don't know what happened to me."

Everyone was staring in horror at him

"What?" Humphrey demanded.

"Y-your eyes." A small black Alpha gasped.

Humphrey shouldered his way past Winston towards the creek. He screamed in shock at the sight of his reflection on the shimmering waters surface. Humphrey's eyes were glowing bright gold like liquid honey.

"What the hell happened to me Winston!" He shouted turning to Lilly's father.

"Interesting." Winston said thoughtfully examining Humphrey's eyes.

"Interesting! That's all you have to say?" Humphrey shouted completely exasperated as he pushed away from Winston.

"Humphrey." He said calmly. "Go home, get some rest, we can talk more about this tomorrow."

Humphrey's head hung low as he trudged back to his den. The daylight had faded giving way to a chilly but beautiful night. His head felt like there was so much stuff in it that it was about to explode. Shuddering at the thought of his brains being scattered all over the ground Humphrey focused on putting one paw in front of the other. Humphrey noticed something as he kept his eyes trained on the ground; every paw print that he left glowed with a yellow light while the ground around it stayed a normal color. Looking around now Humphrey began to notice other tracks glowing the same yellow color. He could pick out almost everyt kind of track from Caribou to Squirrels. _Strange_, Humphrey thought to himself,_ I could never do this before_. A small rustle in the leaves caught Humphrey's attention. His pupils dilated vision immediately sharpened to the point where he could count individual blades of grass. The forest lit up almost as if it were day time, Humphrey could see like he had never been able to before. It was like he had been completely blind up for his whole life up until this moment. Staying low Humphrey scanned the bushes for any sign of a threat. He felt like a puppet being controlled by some invisible figure. A little to his left a bush glowed red and pulsed like a heartbeat. Without even thinking Humphrey sprung at the bush and clamped his jaws around the small doe that was behind it. The creature put up no struggle and was dead before they crashed into the ground. Humphrey didn't unclamp his jaws until the last of the doe's life left it's body. One thought consumed Humphrey's mind, kill. His breathing was fast and shallow and the whites of his eyes were now solid gold. After a few minutes Humphrey's vision returned to normal and the world once again looked bland and dark. He stood in shock blood dripping slowly from his muzzle onto the red stained ground.

**Weird stuff eh? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Hey everyone chapter 12 is here! Just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews and to suggest that you listen to 30 Seconds to Mars while you read my stories they're epic! But yeah other than that hope you enjoy! -xXSHADOWOLFXx**

_**Battle of One**_

Lexy had never been this far north of the river before as a matter of fact no wolf ever had, or at least that's what she had been told. It was all mountains and steep cliffs virtually inhospitable, she was beginning to see why the pack never wanted to settle here. Yet this is where storm and his band of killers made their home. A fitting place, she thought for those vile creatures. It was cold and dark in this region of Jasper so cold that Lexy could see her breath create billowing clouds in the frigid air. Surveying the cliffside she was climbing Lexy could tell it wasn't going to be easy to scale, ledges were few and far between and the rocks jutted out like freshly sharpened knife blades. She looked down for a split-second but instantly regretted it, the forest floor looked impossibly far away. Lexy steadied herself and crouched low preparing for the first jump. It wasn't a huge gap but it was big enough to make the Alpha second guess herself. "You're already halfway up, no point in turning back now." she whispered. With that in mind Lexy sprung into the air and stretched out her paws to catch the next ledge. Her claws dug deep into the rock and held fast. Breathing a sigh of relief Lexy searched for the next paw hold. This one was much farther than the last one and covered in frost to boot. Lexy let out a shrill cry of determination and launched herself up the jagged rock face. This time only one of her paws was able to grab the small indent in the cliff while the other slipped on the white frost. She let a terrified scream as she dangled precariously by one paw that was slowly beginning to slip inch by inch. Lexy had to think fast or plummet to her death. Searching around for options Lexy discovered another ledge just above this one that looked big enough for both of her paws. She focused all of her strength and slowly began to raise her free paw up to ledge. It took all of her determination to fight against gravity and lift her arm up to the small out cropping. She was gasping for breath by the time her paw finally made contact with the ledge. Repeating this process over and over again Lexy slowly but surely made her way to the top. When the end was in sight the Alpha swiftly hauled herself up the last few feet and scrabbled over the top. Now Lexy could truly be relieved but she didn't take long to bask in her triumph. Her mind instantly zoned in on what she was actually here for, Storm and Lexy was dead set on avenging her brothers death. The rage deep inside Lexy suddenly flared up at the thought of Storm murdering her brother and threatened to consume her but she held the feeling back, for now at least. The time for grieving was over, now it was time action.

Lexy set off at a run following the faint sent of blood and death that she knew all to well belonged to the Reapers. It snaked along a narrow path that skirted the mountainside winding it's way to to the top. As she drew closer to the peak she could hear howling and loud hyena like laughter. At the top of the trail she could see the opening to a large cave. She made absolutely sure she could be seen before bolting up the path and sliding out of sight into some low shrubs. The cave was huge, bigger than anything she had seen in her whole life. But it wasn't the cave that shocked her no, it was what was in it that shook her to the very core. Hundreds of wolves milled around the cave entrance chatting casually and eating caribou while their pups played together in the light blanket of snow. They looked like a normal pack. Lexy was shocked that a group of wolves that looked this peaceful could be lead by such a sadistic wolf. Lexy shook her head clear. "Looks can be deceiving." she reminded herself. Suddenly Storm appeared from the cave and it was like switch had been flipped. All of the wolves went dead silent and hung their heads low trying to avert their eyes. Storm strutted through the wolves with a maniacal grin on his face flowed by a posse of wolves that looked just as menacing. He looked almost like he was happy to evoke this much fear in his pack. One wolf must have been caught looking at Storm because he stopped instantly and got right up in the young wolf's face.

"How dare you look at me!" he roared spit flying at the poor wolf. "You shall pay for your disrespect!" Storm motioned to his guards and without even a questioning glance they dragged the wolf by the scruff of his neck to the cliffs edge and threw him off. His screams echoed through the mountain tops followed by a sickening thud. Lilly stifled a scream.

"How could they do that?" She thought to herself. "He didn't do anything wrong." Just then a stick behind her snapped, before she had time to turn around Lexy was struck hard in the back of her head and her vision went black. She slumped to the ground and through the darkness she could hear two voices.

"Should I kill her now boss?" a husky voice asked. "No." Storms bone chilling voice said. "I have a better idea for her."

Even though Lexy couldn't see anything she could tell that Storm had a huge smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Myth Re-Born _**

A crisp fall morning greeted Lilly as she exited her den into the sunlight. Leaves floated slowly to the ground and a light wind blew through her fur. Although it seemed warm enough to be summer Lilly could sense that the first snowfall would come quickly. Kate had always told her to not only just see the forest but feel it also. Feel it breathe and move like a living animal and let it take over your senses.

"Become one with it Lilly." Kate's voice echoed in the back of Lilly's head.

Shaking her head Lilly attempted to dispel any thoughts of her sister. They only reopened the wounds that were not fully healed. Instead Lilly focused her attention on finding out what happened to Humphrey. Her stomach suddenly growled thunderously. But that would have to wait, breakfast was first on the Omega's to do list.

As she made her way to the hunting grounds Lilly spotted a mangled carcass laying in the middle of the path.

What happened here, Lilly thought to herself. She figured it must have been a doe on account of it's size and lack of antlers. Blood covered it's coat and was caked up around the wound on its neck. The limbs were a mess, skewed in unnatural positions. She flipped the body over with her nose and discovered that it was completely intact besides the huge piece missing from the neck.

"What a waste." she whispered to herself.

Refusing to eat the doe Lilly drug it off the path and into the bushes before continuing on her way. Trotting along now at a steady pace Lilly let her mind off the hook. She was dying to answer one question that burned in her mind, what happened to Humphrey? The image of him lying there unconscious on the ground still was freshly emblazoned in her minds eye. Absolute madness! She thought. First Kate and Garth leave then the reapers appear seemingly out of no where and take Connor's life plus to top it all off now Humphrey was potentially dead. Madness! It seemed like nothing was going right. Lilly just wished it could go back to the way things were, back when nothing was different. She was beginning to think about Garth more and more these days. Lilly wasn't exactly sure if she still had feelings for him, he did after all run off with Kate. Still something was there though deep in her heart untouched by the cancerous feeling betrayal. It left her heart cold and empty. But she couldn't just blame Garth, sure he made the decision but Kate was the one that went along with it and let it happen. Lilly would give anything to be there that night, to look him in the eyes and ask him why.

"Well hello there!" Sage's musical voice jostled her thoughts back to the present.

"Oh hey Sa-" was all Lilly said before unsuspectingly slamming into a tree.

"Lilly!" Sage yelled sprinting over to her.

Embarrassed Lilly quickly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Okay." Lilly began. "For the record you didn't see that just happen."

"See what?" Sage asked laughing.

"Exactly." Lilly replied instantly.

"So where are you off too?" Sage inquired as Lilly picked pieces of bark out of her fur.

"To find some breakfast." Lilly said through a mouthful of her white hair. "How about you?"

"Your dad sent me to fetch Humphrey, apparently he needs to talk to him." Sage said with a yawn. "Although I'd rather be I'm bed right now."

"Humphrey's alright?" Lilly questioned excitedly.

"Yup." Sage replied as he stood. "He's a friend of yours right?"

Lilly nodded and got to her feet as well. "I'm coming with you."

"No you can't you haven't eaten yet." Sage protested.

"I'm not hungry any more." Lilly proclaimed but as if on cue her stomach let a long growl.

"Look, I'll bring Humphrey around when were done with Winston." Sage promised with smile. "Okay?"

"Alright but I'm going to hold it against ya if you don't." Lilly growled not amused by his logic.

"Wow, you guys must be really good friends." Sage let out a chuckle. He sprinted off in the direction of Humphrey's den while calling over his shoulder. "And FYI you don't scare me!"

Lilly shook her head in disapproval and set off for the hunting grounds.

A cold chill ran up and down Humphrey's spine as he woke from his restless sleep. He had lost count of how many times he had woken up throughout the night. Each time his eyes would open and there would he flashes of light and standing in his den was a wolf that shone a bright golden light. He didn't know who it was but he felt it radiating with energy and heat. Every time Humphrey would call out to it but he would receive no answer, it just stood there watching him. The face was near impossible for him to make out but it felt as if it was familiar to him in a way, yet he couldn't figure out why. Now that he was awake Humphrey was rubbing the sleep from his eyes in an attempt to wake up his body, which was still sluggish.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice echoed through his den.

"Come in." Humphrey answered.

The same wolf Humphrey had seen with Lilly yesterday poked his head through the door.

"Morning Humphrey." He said in a bright tone.

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked suspiciously.

"Ah where are my manners? I'm Sage, second class Alpha from Mckinley Pack." The red wolf asserted

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Humphrey, Uh. . .Omega, First class." Humphrey replied not sure of what to call himself.

"Hmm, never heard of that rank before. Must be new." Sage noted. "Anyway, Winston sent me to come get you."

Humphrey nodded and followed Sage out into the morning light.

"Are you good to run?" Sage asked.

"Yeah I think so." Humphrey said back.

"Well then let's go! We're burning day light!" Sage declared taking off at a steady lope. Humphrey sprinted immediately after him trying to catch up.

When he arrived at Winston's den Humphrey had beaten Sage and wasn't even beginning to break a sweat.

"Whoa, I'm out of shape." Sage panted.

"Speak for yourself, I say we do it again." Humphrey said pleased with his ability to out run a second class Alpha, whatever that was.

"Well buddy you're one fit Omega I bet none of them in my pack could run even a quarter of that." Sage said between breaths.

"Humphrey!" Winston called as he made his way towards the two wolves. Sage was able to catch his breath and stand up right by the time Winston reached them.

"Sage if you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak with Humphrey alone for a minute." Winston asked politely.

"Absolutely sir." Sage said obediently. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes actually, I need you to find your squad and bring them back here. We're going to introduce them to your newest member." Winston ordered.

Sage nodded. "Consider it done."

Winston tilted his head in acknowledgement and Sage left.

"How are you feeling?" Winston asked turning to Humphrey.

"Surprisingly good now that I'm awake." Humphrey replied confidently.

"Good." Winston smiled, which was a good change from his seriousness of the previous night. "Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened yesterday."

Humphrey nodded excessively. "Some strange things have been happening to me." Humphrey recounted his incident with the doe.

"Then its just as I thought, Humphrey are you familiar with the lore of our ancestors?" Winston questioned.

"Not too much. Just what I've been told at Omega school." Humphrey answered sheepishly. "Other than that nothing."

"Tell me what you know." Winston requested.

"Well." Humphrey began. "I know that in a time before our time, our ancestors were on the brink of a massive war, a war that would cause unspeakable grief and suffering. I think it was caused by the Omegas who were being oppressed by the Alphas. How am I doing so far?"

"Spot on." Winston chuckled.

Humphrey continued. "Now seeking help the Omegas prayed to their gods and begged for salvation. The gods granted two ordinary Omegas extraordinary abilities. I believe their names were Sebastian and Nadia. Each was given a specific set of "powers". Sebastian was given the strength of 1000 Alphas, the ability to move faster than any other wolf alive and extremely heightened senses, while Nadia was given the power to see wolves' thoughts and predict their actions. They were dubbed "The Chosen Ones. Anyhow, the Omegas now had a secret weapon against the Alphas and they used it well. Within a year the Omegas had successfully revolted against the Alphas and were now free, A fairly text book happy ending if I do say so myself." Humphrey finished.

"Very true and we are all descendants of those brave Omegas, now we just use the term Alpha to distinguish our warriors." Winston verified. "But you are forgetting a very important piece of information."

"What's that sir?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"To appease the gods and grant Nadia and Sebastian their powers an Omega warrior had to sacrifice his or herself to the enemy to save the pack." Winston said grimly.

The truth began to slowly dawn on Humphrey. "Wait. No, you seriously can't be. . .It's all a myth. Isn't it?" Humphrey stammered.

"It's more real than you think. Before Connor died he said he would rather be killed than betray his own pack right?" Winston asked. Humphrey nodded slowly.

"Then in effect he declared himself a part of our pack before he was killed." Winston pointed out.

"So what you're trying to say is. . ." Humphrey started.

"You are A Chosen One." Winston finished.

**WHOA! Didn't see that one coming did you? **

**-xXSHADOWOLFXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well first of i have to say sorry for the wait, but between school and sports I haven't had much time to myself and on top of that I'm having some major writers block. Anyways this is what I managed to get together in my 20 minutes of free time, it may not seem like much but its pretty important. Hope you enjoy!**

_**New Faces**_

Humphrey was still in shock as he sat in the middle of a wide open meadow with it's long grass swaying in the breeze. Stars shone brightly above his head twinkling in the pitch black sky while the thought of being a chosen one still rolled and churned around in his mind like a violent sea. Winston had said Humphrey had inherited Sebastian's powers which explained the strange things that were happening but that brought him to the baffling question. _If I'm one then who is the other?_ Winston claimed they wouldn't know for sure until the wolf revealed him or herself. But in the meantime Humphrey contented himself with the fact that he wouldn't be the sole protector of the pack and there would be someone to help him out. His gaze lazily followed the tree line that surrounded the clearing stopping occasionally, as a red glow would flicker to life. He knew now that it was probably prey scurrying around in the underbrush trying to seek refuge for the night. Humphrey felt like one of those animals trying to seek refuge from the outside world, from his cold existence.

"Uh, Humphrey?" a voice broke the silence. Humphrey turned to see Sage standing with a group of fierce looking wolves.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Humphrey replied quickly. "Who are they?" he pointed to the unfamiliar group.

"They." Sage began. "Are your squad mates, you're part of our team now."

"Okay." Humphrey nodded his head slowly. "So I take orders from you now?"

"Yes, I'm your captain. Welcome aboard Humphrey it'll be good to have you." Sage let out a small smile. "Now, let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Adrian." Sage said pointing to a medium sized rusty brown wolf with a thick mop of hair and green eyes. His face was covered in scratches and old battle scars but Humphrey could tell he was fairly young. "This is Hurly." he continued as he nodded towards a hulking white wolf with streaks of brown in his fur. His eyes were light blue and his muzzle had a slight tan tinge to it. "And finally there's . . .Guys? Where's Klayre?" Sage asked spinning around.

Hurly shrugged. "Dunno boss, she was here a minute ago."

"We ask for an extra wolf and we get this?" a voice snickered from behind Humphrey. Humphrey shouted in terror and jumped towards Sage and the others.

"Klayre we know it's you, show yourself." Sage sighed.

Seemingly out of nowhere a stunning female wolf materialized from the bushes and stepped into the moonlight. She had dark brown eyes and an even darker brown coat with flecks of white on it. Her hair fell like Lilly's, with one piece covering her left eye from view.

"C'mon sis, go easy on him. He's had a rough day." Adrian insisted.

"Not my problem." Klayre scoffed. "I'm outta here."

Adrian glared daggers at his sister as she stalked off into the trees.

"What did I do?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Don't worry about Klayre, she's got a bone to pick with everyone. But she usually leaves if you ignore her." Adrian reassured.

Humphrey's eyes dropped to he ground "Or if you're an Omega."

"We will get you trained up don't worry." Hurly's deep voice rumbled. Sage and Adrian nodded in agreement. Humphrey wasn't completely convinced by their claim.

"Well now that you've met our "team" we'll leave you alone for a bit." Sage motioned for Adrian and Hurly to follow. "We'll start your official training in a day or two, in the meantime take it easy and relax!"

Humphrey nodded and with that the trio of wolves disappeared into the trees from which they came. Silence once again filled the serene clearing.

**Short i know but what'd you think? Make sure to let me know, I'm hoping to have the next chapter done by tomorrow but no promises.**

**Cheers!**

**xXSHADOWOLFXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**_OLD FRIENDS, NEW PROBLEMS_**

Lilly watched as Sage and the group of odd looking wolves exited the clearing leaving Humphrey alone, even from far away she could tell that something was troubling him deeply. Deciding to go and cheer him up, Lilly stepped into the moon light and called his name. Humphrey's head turned to face her and his frown immediately melted away to a warming smile.

"Lilly!" he cried out happily as she sprinted towards him. He stood to greet but her but was meet with a hard tackle as Lilly pounced on top of him. Together they rolled around in the grass wrestling and laughing not even trying to conceal their joy.

"Feel's like its been forever!" Humphrey exclaimed as Lilly let him to his feet.

"I know! I was so worried about you." she said hugging him and burying her face deep into his fur. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Humphrey hugged back just as tightly. "I'll attempt to refrain." he laughed.

"It's not funny." she said breaking away from the embrace and sternly nipping at his ear.

"Ouch!" Humphrey yelped.

"You think I like hurting you?" Lilly asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your sole purpose in the world is to cause me physical pain." Humphrey snickered putting his face right up close to hers.

"Oh please." Scoffed Lilly as she turned away. "I didn't realize The Chosen One was going to be such a drama queen."

"I'm glad to see you too Lilly." Humphrey said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I do actually thanks for noticing. It's very nice of you." Humphrey said playfully.

Both wolves burst out laughing uncontrollably before lapsing into silence. The stillness of the clearing was only broken by Lilly's soft breathing. She was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Humphrey's body.

"So it sounds like you've been a busy wolf." She said.

"I guess you could say that." Humphrey replied distractedly gazing at the stars.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Lilly pleaded. "You can tell me."

"I don't know about this Chosen One thing. The whole pack is going to be looking to me for help, what if I can't be what they need?" He sighed. "I am just an Omega after all."

"Humphrey, don't say that! You've got a strong heart. Thats all you need." she reassured nuzzling him.

Humphrey's smile lit up the whole clearing. "Thanks Lilly."

"No problem." Lilly returned the smile. The clearing was again silent, it wasn't at all awkward for the two wolves, the comfort of the other being there was enough for them. Side by side they sat for quite awhile drinking in the beauty of the night and the dark forest. Suddenly a snowflake glided down and landed on her muzzle.

"Humphrey it's. . ."

"Snowing." he finished.

They both turned to look at each other, Humphrey's deep blue eyes gazed at her intently. Slowly he moved closer to her inch by inch.

Caught off guard Lilly began to stutter. "I um... D-didn't think, we'd be getting.. snow... For a w-while."

Humphrey was now extremely close to her and she could feel his hot breath on her muzzle. "And why's that?" he whispered.

Lilly's eye's widened to disks. "I don't know." was all she could manage before Humphrey moved in and licked the corner of her mouth. It was like an electric current ran up Lilly's spine making her fur tingle and bristle. She quickly leaned forward to return the kiss and lick his muzzle.

"Hey you to love birds." a voice shouted from the tree's. Lilly and Humphrey spun around in unison to see Hutch striding from the trees. "Sorry to 'interrupt' but I think you guys might want to see this."

Humphrey nodded and set off after Hutch who had disappeared into the trees Lilly was hot on their heels. As they drew closer to Lilly's den the sound of cheering and howling began to drift through the air. Bursting into the moonlight Lilly found herself met with a crowd of wolves. Frantically she pushed her way to the front trying to see what the commotion was but when Lilly finally got there she wished she hadn't. Standing there surrounded by wolves receiving cheers and smacks on the back was a familiar red and tan wolf she never expected to see again.

"Garth!" she gasped.

**_UH OH, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET DICEY! Thats all for now, CHEERS!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Suspension **_

"Lilly, what is it?" Humphrey asked as he craned his neck to try and get a better look past her.

Lilly didn't answer but instead stepped out of the way to reveal a sight that stopped Humphrey's heart dead. A sight Humphrey thought he would never see again, not in a million years. The one wolf he dreaded to see again but at the same time longed for her touch was standing right before him, looking the exact same as she did 3 months ago. Suddenly the wounds in his heart tore open and he found himself choking back tears of pain and joy. She must have seen him for she called out his name and began to approach with a cute smile drawn on her face.

"Kate, no. . .it can't be," He whimpered backing into the crowd.

"Humphrey," Kate hugged the Omega. "I missed you so much,"

Humphrey's body froze as Kate's arms wrapped around him in and awkward embrace. Gruffly Humphrey pulled himself away from Kate and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey blurted out.

Kate let out a small gasp."I'm shocked Humphrey, aren't you glad to see me?"

Anger flared up inside Humphrey, _she's pretending like nothing happened!_ He had a few choice words to say but held his tongue.

"You didn't answer my question." he said with a tone that was border lining a growl.

Kate shrank back a little. "Humphrey, I'm sorry really, I made a mistake," she apologized. "I didn't want for any of this too happen."

"Then why did you leave huh?" Humphrey asked, his voice his voice slowly raising. "You just tossed me aside like a caribou bone picked clean of meat!"

"Humphrey I,"

"And did you even think for a minute about how this was going to effect me or Lilly?" Humphrey screamed at her.

"No just let me explain," Kate pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain." Humphrey snarled back.

"Just give me a chance, please," Kate begged.

Humphrey gave her a cold stare. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Kate replied. "I love you,"

"No you don't," Humphrey spat turning his back on Kate. "You shouldn't have come back."

"Humphrey," she whimpered. But the Omega didn't answer, he instead took a deep breath and charged off into the night without a backwards glance.

Lilly hadn't stopped running since she'd seen Garth, she took one look at him and immediately turned the other direction. Wanting to put some distance between them she had weaved her way through every conceivable short cut and side path and now found her self at the top of the howling rock. The moon cast its soft light over the forest and reflected off of the newly fallen snow. Lilly's breathing slowed as she tried to calm herself down and think clearly for a minute.

"Why are you back Garth?" she whispered to herself.

"Because I have something I need to tell you," Garth's deep voice cut through the air. Lilly turned to see the red Alpha heaving himself up over the rocks edge. Without a word she quickly stood to leave.

"No no don't leave, please, here me out." Garth said as he slowly walked towards Lilly. Reluctantly she sat back down and let Garth join her by the edge. They sat in silence for awhile admiring the beauty of the snow blanketed forest. Finally Garth spoke.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am," he said sullenly. "And in a way I wish I could take it all back," Lilly kept her gaze fixed hard on the ground, resisting the urge to look at his sparkling green eyes. "I'm a coward Lilly, I wasn't ready for a big commitment and I'm sorry you got hurt," he turned towards her. "And I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know how I felt." Lilly lifted her gaze and laid her eyes upon the wolf she had fallen in love with. He gave a weak half smile that looked exactly as she remembered, while his eyes shone emerald in the moonlight. Lilly's gaze dropped to the ground.

"I need some time to think," she whispered. "Okay, I'll leave you alone," Garth said as she stood to leave. "Come find me of you want to talk." Lilly bit her lip as she watched him pad over to the opposite side of the cliff.

"Thank you," she said quickly.

"For what?"

"Apologizing," Lilly replied. Garth smiled and leaped from the top of the rock leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts as more snow continued to fall down from the clouds.


	17. Chapter 17

**__Hey everyone, just a short chapter for right now but im hoping to get another one up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>-xXSHADOWOLFXx **

_**Only Friends**_

The eastern sky was rose and gold as the sun broke over Jasper. Kate watched the light spread into the den, her head resting on her paws. Outside the world turned from black to indigo to stark white as dawn crept across the sleeping forest. A feeling of loneliness washed over the Alpha as she shivered from the cold. Wishing she had another wolf there to help stave off the icy wind her thoughts drifted towards Garth. She was beginning to see how foolish she was for ever thinking that things could work out between them. As soon as they left she could tell Garth's heart was still in Jasper, and hers was too. Pawsteps from outside reached her ears and she sat up quickly turning to face the door.

"Knock knock," Garth's voice echoed through the small space.

"Come in," Kate said stifling a yawn. Garth stepped into the den shivering with a huge smile on his face despite the fact that he was completely covered in snow and had icicles hanging from his fur.

"Did you sleep outside?" Kate asked.

"Maybe . . ." Garth grinned.

"Outside of Lilly's den?" she pressed.

"Good guess," Garth laughed. "I stayed there the whole night,"

Kate shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you Garth."

He let out small laugh. "Yeah, oh well . . ." he trailed off. "Look, Kate. There's something I've got to tell you."

"No Garth, I have something to say." Kate interrupted. Garth immediately fell silent. Kate continued. "I can't keep going on with this, you and I both know that isn't going to work out. I think we should just be,"

"Friends?" Garth suggested.

"Yeah, friends." Kate answered.

Garth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was thinking the same thing."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "You were?"

"Yeah, for awhile now actually, well maybe more," Garth paused. "Hell Who am I kidding, I felt it as soon as we left."

Kate's eye's drifted down. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I thought I did, believe me. But I was looking for something that I already had, I was just to blind to see it." Garth explained.

A feeling of betrayal choked Kate, this must have been what Humphrey felt, the feeling of hopelessness when she had left Jasper.

It was silent for a while before Garth spoke again.

"I should be going." He whispered before turning his back on Kate and quickly strode out of the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hell Bender**_

"Where are we going?" Humphrey questioned as he and the rest of his squad trekked single file through the forest.

"It's a surprise!" Sage called out from the front of the line.

"Better be worth it," Humphrey grumbled. He wasn't particularly happy with being woken up this early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to crest over the mountains that cast their towering shadows across the valley. Snow from the previous night still covered the ground and crunched under their paws. It wasn't long before they emerged from the trees at the foot of a huge menacing hill that towered above them.

"What is that?" Humphrey asked awestruck.

"That's Hell Bender, the highest point in the whole valley," Adrian who was right in front of him explained.

"Hell," Humphrey gulped. "Bender?"

"Yup, you're going to love it!" He could hear Klayre's voice snicker.

"For some reason I kind of doubt that." Humphrey whimpered. The climb to the top wasn't overly difficult for Humphrey but as soon as he reach the top he regretted it."You've gotta be kidding me!" Humphrey exclaimed as peeked down over the side of the hill.

"It's not as hard as it looks, trust me." Sage assured as he clapped Humphrey on the back. "It'll help speed up your reaction time."

Humphrey surveyed the obstacle course that he was faced with, the name Hell Bender was fairly accurate. The slope had to be at least 100 meters to the bottom and it was one step short of a sheer drop. The hill side was riddled with boulders and patches of thorns that stretched between pillar like pine trees. On top of that there were large patches of ice that glimmered in the morning sunlight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Well there's always some risk involved." Sage declared.

"Don't worry, only two wolves have died on it." Klayre butted in. "This week!" she burst out laughing.

"Klayre," Sage growled before turning to Humphrey. "Don't listen to her, you'll be fine,"

Humphrey took a deep breath, "Okay, here goes nothing." He tried took take one last look down the hill and plan his route but felt a sudden push from behind him causing him to lose his balance and send him careening down the hill. He just had enough to hear Sage shout out Klayre's name before his squad disappeared from sight. Now sliding down on his stomach Humphrey quickly turned his attention to the task at hand, not dying. He barely missed a patch of thorns and some how managed to dodge a boulder but his luck began to run out as he clipped a smaller rock causing him to veer off towards a cluster of trees. At the bottom of each trunk was a ring of dead thorns blocking his path on the ground and to the sides there were deep ravines carved by the spring melt water. _So this is it? This is where I die._ Humphrey thought to himself as he sped towards the natural death trap. Suddenly he spied a fallen log a few feet before the trees and an idea popped into his head. Without thinking he hunched over in hopes of making his body more streamlined and accelerated towards it. He closed his eyes and leaped at the log. Using it as springboard he launched himself up into the air and cracked open his eyes. The nearest tree was rushing to meet him and he stretched out his paws to meet the bark. As soon as he came in contact with it he used the tree to push of into the direction of the next closest pine. Now using his momentum he hopped from tree to tree avoiding the deadly thorns only a few feet below him. Everything was going great and the end was in sight. _Damn I'm smart_ he smiled to himself. But that feeling of brilliance didn't last for too long for the very next tree he touched made a horrible cracking sound. It's dead bark gave way and sent the whole trunk and Humphrey tumbling to the ground. Humphrey saw stars as his head slammed into the thin layer of snow. As his vision returned he could see the gigantic log rolling down with him, barely a foot and half behind. It threatened to crush his seemingly small body under it's immense weight. The bottom was way to close now for him to do anything, he just aimed for a big looking drift and hoped for the best. Humphrey rammed into the snow with the log following closely behind him. As the snow settled Humphrey's squad rushed to the drift that they had seen him slide into.

"Humphrey!" Klayre screamed rushing to where the log lay at rest and started to dig.

"Adrian, Hurly get that tree outta here!" Sage barked and began digging along with Klayre

"Please don't be dead," Klayre whimpered starting to panic. The tree began to move slowly inch by inch from the snow drift.

"Good work guys keep it up!" Sage shouted.

"Uh boss? That's not us," Hurly said watching dumbfounded as the tree was lifted up and rolled off to the side to reveal a battered and bruised Humphrey.

"You're alive!" The whole squad yelled in unison.

"I thought you were a goner!" Adrian proclaimed.

"Me too." Humphrey groaned. "I don't know how I survived that to be honest."

"That's the fastest I've ever seen someone do Hell Bender," A deep voice announced. Humphrey turned to see Winston walking towards them with Kate following in his wake with her head poking out shyly from behind him. "That was incredible Humphrey, I'm impressed," Winston congratulated.

"Thank you sir," Humphrey said humbly. "It was very interesting,"

"Quite, although that was entertaining it's not the reason I'm here." Winston replied.

"Then to what do we owe your gracious company to sir?" Sage questioned politely.

"I wanted to personally give you your next mission, and see that you understood the gravity of the situation." Winston informed.

"What's this mission you speak of?" Sage asked.

"Our scouts have sighted and confirmed that the Reapers are attempting to set up a forward operating base a few clicks north of the territory line, I want you and your squad to make sure that doesn't happen. If they are able to take and hold that spot we might as well start looking for a new place to live," Winston explained. "Am I understood!"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone bellowed together. "Alright then, you leave at sunset. Good luck," Winston said before turning around and leaving.

"Okay everybody, you heard the wolf, we're taking the fight to them. And there's hell to pay!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**An Unwanted Confrontation **_

Humphrey waited until Winston was out of sight to double over in pain. His breathing was shallow and blood pulsed slowly from a cut that ran up his side, almost to his neck. Twigs and thorns stuck haphazardly in Humphrey's matted fur making him look like one of the many shrubs he had just run into. Sage padded up beside him and examined his wound.

"Humphrey we're going to have to get you to Astrid quick, you're losing a lot of blood," he declared urgently before turning to glare at Klayre. "You, can help get him there while the rest of us go and make preparations for tonight,"

Klayre hung her head low. "Yes sir,"

"I'm not letting that maniac come near me let alone take me to the healer!" Humphrey exclaimed.

Sage sighed "It's her punishment Humphrey, she isn't going to hurt you,"

"No. I'm going alone," Humphrey grunted. Gingerly he tested his balance and set himself upright trying to take a step. He instantly regretted it as his vision began to swim sending him toppling to the ground. Klayre was instantly by his side leaning down to offer him help.

"C'mon I don't bite," Klayre smiled weakly.

"Biting would have been way better than this," Humphrey groaned as he stood and used Klayre to support his weight. Together the two wolves set off at a snail's pace along the river towards Astrid's den. For awhile they walked in silence save for Humphrey's ragged breathing and the quiet rush of the river.

"I'm sorry," Klayre blurted out, disrupting the near noiseless air. Humphrey who had been focusing on putting one foot in front of the other glanced up and gazed at Klayre.

"Look I appreciate the apology," he started. "But I could have died, why did you push me?"

Klayre didn't answer and stayed silent.

"Do you hate me? Is that it?" Humphrey asked. "Cause it seems like ever since I joined the squad you've had an aversion to me,"

"No," Klayre whispered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Klayre shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Humphrey demanded.

"I don't really now how to say this. . ." She trailed off.

"Is it because I'm an Omega?" Humphrey questioned. "Because believe me, you wouldn't be the first wolf."

Klayre looked surprised. "Really? That doesn't seem fair at all. What wolf was that?"

"His name is Garth," Humphrey sighed.

"What did he do?" Klayre asked.

"It doesn't matter." Humphrey's face hardened. "What does matter is why you hate me."

"Well. . . It's kind of the opposite of that," Klayre blushed.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I mean. . I like you Humphrey," Klayre said flat out. "A lot,"

"So you pushed me off a cliff?" Humphrey scoffed. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Klayre shrank back a little. "I just wanted to get your attention,"

"I don't believe you." Humphrey said flatly.

"I didn't know what else to do," She whimpered.

Humphrey calmed himself down a bit and returned his gaze to the ground. "You could have just said something,"

"I didn't know if you'd like me back or not," Klayre said softly. "Do you?"

There was a long silence before Humphrey answered.

"We should uh. . .Probably get going, I'm starting to loose feeling in my legs," he said trying not to meet Klayre's eyes. Klayre looked crestfallen but nodded her head in understanding. Nether wolf uttered another word for the rest of the trip until they reached Astrid's den. Just as they approached Lilly was making her way out talking animated to Astrid but when she spotted Humphrey she let out a short gasp.

"What happened?" Lilly demanded as Humphrey hobbled towards them.

"A little accident," he winced.

"By the gods Humphrey you're as white as a ghost," Astrid exclaimed. "We need to close up that wound."

"Tell me about it." Humphrey wheezed.

"What's going on here?" Another voice reached Humphrey's ears.

"No, not her, anybody but her," Humphrey whispered. He lifted his head to see Kate and Garth coming to investigate the commotion. Quickly glancing over at Lilly he saw that she was staring daggers at her sister. Garth looked a lot more timid than usual, Humphrey wondered if he and Lilly had talked since they got back. Kate wore her usual smile gleaming white teeth and all, yet Humphrey could tell the happiness was only mask. To his surprise it was Klayre who spoke first.

"Humphrey had a bit of a training accident, nothing to worry about though," she said firmly.

But Kate didn't even acknowledge Klayre but instead stared straight at Lilly.

"Sis! Where have you been? If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to avoid me!" she smiled innocently.

Lilly's composure stayed the same. "That would be a pretty accurate assumption." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm appalled Lilly!" Kate gasped with obvious sarcasm. "You've changed so much!"

"Like wise sister." Lilly snarled taking a step forward. "I don't even know you anymore. Deserting the pack, running of with my fiancé and to top it all off you come back to rub it in my face? You're not my sister, that Kate is long gone."

"Lilly, don't do anything you're going to regret," Humphrey cautioned.

"I'd listen to your little boy friend, you can't fight me, you're just an Omega." Kate snickered.

Lilly was now inches away from Kate's face. "If I have to I will, and you stay away from Humphrey you've hurt him enough for a thousand lifetimes." she growled.

"Suit yourself, we'll see how that turns out." Kate flashed her deadly teeth. "I don't need either of you."

"Go then, we don't want you either." Lilly lashed out.

Humphrey watched in awe as Lilly stood her ground and forced Kate to turn away. Heading back they way she came she called over her shoulder. "Garth! Come on, we're leaving."

Garth, who hadn't moved since the argument started, reluctantly stood and followed. Constantly glancing back at Lilly before disappearing after Kate.

Lilly was panting heavily as everybody stood in shock.

"Lilly, I've never seen you that mad," Astrid sounded impressed. "You sure showed her!"

"Yeah wow I like this pack! It's exciting!" Klayre shouted gleefully.

"I hate to ruin the moment but, I can't feel my body." Humphrey groaned.

"Right! Let's get you inside," Astrid hurried Humphrey into the den with Klayre and Lilly hot on their heels.


	20. Chapter 20

**Deception**

Kate was furious as she paced back and forth inside her den. Garth who was lazing around by the entrance watched her closely.

"Stop that you're making me nervous," He complained.

"I don't need them," Kate muttered to herself. "If I can't have him no one will."

"Kate," Garth persisted. "Are you listening to me?"

"Shut up!" Kate snapped. "I'm trying to think,"

"About what?" Garth beseeched. "You can't expect me to just know."

"I know exactly what we are going to do," Kate said sinisterly.

"What do you mean we? I didn't agree to anything," Garth claimed suspiciously.

"We're going to join the Reapers and when we take over the pack, Humphrey will have no choice but to love me." Kate smiled to herself.

Garth looked dumbfounded. "I fail to see your logic,"

"The fact that I was powerful drew him to me in the first place, and I will do it again," Kate boasted.

"Lilly is right, you have changed," Garth said shaking his head. "Such a shame,"

"You jerk!" Kate roared as she pounced on him and pinned him against the ground. "You're coming with me wether you like it or not,"

"Yeah?" Garth snarled. "Why should I?"

"Either you come with me, or Lilly is going to pay the price," Kate growled.

Garth's blood froze "Y-you wouldn't," he sputtered.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she drew in close to his ear and whispered. "Try me,"

Garth attempted to think of something to say but his mind was blank, he was faced with an impossible choice, betray his pack or risk the death of the wolf he loved.

"Okay," Garth spat. "Get off of me."

"There you go!" Kate smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

####

"Hold still I'm almost done," Astrid commanded as she put the last few drops of bitter berry juice on Humphrey's cut.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Humphrey winced.

"Stop being such a baby!" Lilly laughed as she supported his neck. "You're supposed to be the chosen one!"

"Doesn't make this hurt any less," He grumbled back at her.

"There, done." Astrid stepped back to admire her handiwork, "That should keep it closed up nice and tight,"

Humphrey craned his next to survey his side and saw that the wound was completely stuck together. He lightly poked at it with one of his claws.

"Don't do that!" Astrid scolded. "The juice will only hold it for so long, you're going to have to come back tomorrow and get it reapplied,"

"Alright," Humphrey sighed.

"Good," Astrid smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Hutch,"

"Oh that's so cute," Cooed Lilly.

"You two have fun," Humphrey winked.

"We will," Astrid chuckled. "Do you mind sticking around and watching the patient Lilly?"

"Well seeing as I don't have anything better to do today, sure!" Lilly accepted happily. "You want to help to Klayre?"

"I'm down," Klayre agreed. "But remember we're meeting with Sage and the others at sundown."

"Right, Winston's mission," Humphrey remembered.

"Well it is only about midday, that gives us lots of time," Lilly said.

"Yeah, how about we find some lunch?" Klayre suggested.

####

Humphrey soon found himself at the hunting grounds sitting beside Lilly underneath a snow laden pine tree waiting for Klayre to bring back their meal.

"Have you and Garth talked yet?" Humphrey's voice echoed through the forest.

"Yeah, we have," Lilly sighed.

"Did he say why they came back?" Humphrey asked as he gazed at the crystallized ice on the pine needles.

"Well Garth said why he came back, but nothing about Kate." Lilly answered quietly.

Humphrey's eyes fell on Lilly. "Why did he come back?" he asked intrigued.

"To say sorry," Lilly said. "For leaving me,"

Humphrey burst out laughing. "Well isn't that romantic!"

Lilly didn't find it so funny. "Well at least he felt bad," she quipped. "He's not as horrible as you think,"

"Are we even talking about the same wolf?" Humphrey demanded. "Hello! He left you on you wedding day for your sister!"

"It was a mistake," Lilly snapped.

"Mistake!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Explain to me how it is,"

"Because he told me it was,"

Humphrey raised his eyebrow "And you believe him?"

Lilly turned to face Humphrey "He has a good heart he's just a little bit-"

"Selfish," Humphrey snorted.

"Misguided," Lilly finished.

"Why are you defending him?" Humphrey asked.

"Because he's changed," Lilly answered firmly.

Humphrey gazed at Lilly. "He has? Or you have?"

Lilly's content mood was instantly replaced by a fiery rage that Humphrey could see ignite in her lavender eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was Kate who chose to betray you?" Lilly lashed out. "Maybe she seduced Garth, did that idea ever cross your little mind,"

Humphrey was taken aback by her sudden hostility. "Lilly why are you trying justify what he did?"

"Because deep down he knows what he did was wrong, hence why he came back," Lilly stated.

"Wow, It's like you still have feelings for him," Humphrey scoffed.

"What if I do?" Lilly questioned.

Humphrey tried to hide his surprise. "Well then I-I'd call you a fool,"

Lilly turned up her nose at him and stood to leave. "Then that's what I am I guess, a fool,"

And with that Lilly stomped out of the clearing and dissolved into the forest without a backwards glance.

"Wait Lilly come back!" Humphrey shouted after her as he began to give chase. But before he reached the trees where she had disappeared Humphrey had stopped himself, deciding that this was something she needed some alone time with.

"What was that all about?" Klayre's voice asked.

Humphrey turned to see her standing there with blood covering most of her body and muzzle with a caribou at her feet.

"Nothing worth your time," Humphrey sighed.

"I think we've got lots of that," Klayre smiled. "Grab some caribou,"

Humphrey accepted it gratefully and settled down across from Klayre who had already begun to knaw on its leg. As he began to dig in Klayre watched him intently.

"So why don't you just start from the beginning?" she suggested.

Humphrey thought a moment before starting. "Well, it all started a few months ago. . ."


	21. Chapter 21

A Secret Weapon

Lexy couldn't tell what time of day it was. The absence of light made the hours and days slip away without her knowing. In the dark all she could do was lay on the bone chilling stone floor and listen to her frail heart beat getting slower and slower. It had felt like an eternity since one of the guards had fed her let alone checked on her. The last time that happened they dragged her out of the prison to Storm's den and left her there defenseless for him to have his way with her. Tears welled up in Lexy's eyes at the thought of how weak she had been, how she had tried to fight back but nothing seemed to work. Every time she struck him he countered it and struck back with two times the force. Her bruises were a silent reminder of his power. To help keep herself sane, every night before she fell asleep she would focus all of her energy on imaging what Connor looked like. The way his coat shone in the sun or the way his crooked smile always seemed to make her smile just as big. She also tried to remember the way he would laugh and how she would always call him out when his voice would crack. After she was done with that she would sift through the many memories that they had shared together. One of the most fondest, and probably the most terrifying was when Connor had saved her from an icy death. . .

Snow crunched under Lexy's paws sending up little puffs of ice crystals into the frigid winter air that was blowing over the top of the Athabascan glacier. She could hear Connor's voice coming from behind her.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Sorry if I'm not paying attention but I'm trying not to die here." she replied not taking her eyes off of the cracks she was navigating around.

"I was saying I want to ask Kate to the moonlight howl," he said ignoring her comment.

"Oh that's uh, that's cool, Watch out for these crevices," she said flatly.

"Well what do you think?" Connor pried.

"I think she's bad news," she said quickly. "And I know her and I are friends but I'm just warning you,"

"But she's ssssoooooo hot," he crooned.

"Doesn't mean she won't take advantage of you,"

"Kate can take advantage of me all she wants," he winked.

Lexy rolled her eyes, Connor could be so immature at times.

"I can't even describe the things I want to do to her," Connor drooled.

"Connor that's gross!" she smacked him on the back of his head. "I can't believe you,"

Connor clutched the back of his head. "Hey you're one to talk! I saw you and Humphrey getting all cozy last night,"

"That's different," Lexy blushed. "Nothing happened. . ."

"Oh yeah I'm sure," he laughed.

"I'm serious, he's got a thing with Kate," she sighed.

"See that right there?" a small smile forming on his lips.

"You like him!"

"NO I-" she was cut off by a huge booming sound that resonated from deep within the glacier.

"Lexy don't move," Connor urged.

"You don't need to tell me twice," She whispered.

They stood absolutely still trying to listen for more of the cracking sounds. Noticing a small crack forming by her feet Lexy tried to move towards her brother. Without warning the shifting of her weight caused the crack to split and send a shockwave through the ice.

"Connor!" Lexy screamed as she slipped down through the gash and into the icy abyss. She tried desperately to grab onto the edge but her claws slipped on the glistening surface. The light faded from her vision as she plummeted further from the surface until everything went black.

"Lex, Lexy," Connor's voice called from the edge of her conscienceness. "I need you to hold on tight,"

Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around Connor and let him lift her onto his back. She could feel the ripple of his muscles and hear the sound of his claws stabbing into the ice and slowly she began to see light again.

"Almost there," Connor panted.

Lexy cracked open her eyes and looked down, the maw of the glacier stared back at her. A thunderous boom tore through the glacier and the walls started sliding together. Connor began to scale the wall quicker leaping from ledge to ledge dodging falling chunks of ice. Reaching the top Connor flung Lexy over the edge and hauled himself up after her. Together they broke out into a run as the hole which Lexy had fallen down began to widen and crumble away.

"Don't look back!" Connor yelled as he urged Lexy forward. As they ran along the glacier's edge it became clear that the only way they were getting down was by jumping. Lexy spied a pond of melt water that had formed at the base of the ice. Hoping that Connor would follow suit she waited until she as a few meters away and leapt from the edge. The free fall was short almost a blink of an eye, the frigid water stopped Lexy's heart as she plunged into the pond. She surfaced to see a massive piece of the glacier crack off and smash into the ground crushing the trees that stood near by.

"Connor!" She screamed.

"Why are you yelling!?" Connor's voice yelled form behind her.

Lexy turned to see Connor soaking wet and grinning from ear to ear.

"See told you it'd be fun!" He laughed.

Despite her anger Lexy couldn't help but join in with her brother and crack a small smile.

And just like that, the memory was gone, vanished like fleeting motes of dust caught in a sunbeam. That was when she had first taken an interest in climbing, so he taught her, and in the months that followed she unwaveringly honed her skills until she surpassed his skill.

"People who say don't look down are missing the whole point of climbing, it's about the rush you get when you see how high up you are. If it weren't for that then why do it?" She remembered him telling her once. Of course over the years she found more practical uses for the art but she never once forgot that feeling the first time she snuck a glance down at the ground. Paw steps rocked Lexy out of her deep thought and back into the dark cave. She felt a jaw clamp around the scruff of her neck begin dragging her across the floor. Light began to seep into her vision as she drew closer to the outside world, and when she was thrown from the cave the stark white landscape blinded her. Even in the moonlight the stunning mountains looked bright as in the day. Storm was standing waiting for her, with a complacent smile on his face.

"Ahh Lexy, nice to see you're up and about!" Storm chirped happily.

"Shove it storm," she croaked.

"Oh no need to be coarse, tonight is a night for celebration!" He boomed.

"Why's that?" Lexy asked trying to be menacing even though she felt anything but.

"Tonight marks the beginning of the end for your pack," He grinned smugly. "And there's nothing you can do about it,"

"I don't know if you've noticed but they drove you out, you lost," Lexy said defiantly.

"Ah but you see, we have a secret weapon," said Storm.

"What do you mean?" Lexy pried.

"Well, when I was thinking what my next move should be I toyed with the idea of a full frontal assault, I mean I have more than enough able bodied fighters, why not?" He paused and started circling Lexy. "But then I realized the problem with destroying them by brute force is any survivors, and there will inevitably be some, will come back for revenge. So I thought, why not break their spirit? It'll force them into submission and they'll be easy to kill,"

"And how do plan to do this?" Lexy asked barring her fangs.

"Kill Winston of course! It'll leave them demoralized and in disarray, two birds one stone, it's brilliant!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Lexy started laugh uncontrollably. "Are you kidding me? He's untouchable, his guards won't let you lay a paw on him,"

"True, and when I realized this I was about to go back to the drawing board, but then my secret weapon showed up and she offered me her services."

"She?" Lexy gulped.

"Yeah, a beautiful wolf, stunning really, let me introduce you," Storm motioned to his guards. "Kate! There's someone here I'd like you too meet,"

Lexy turned to see Kate being lead towards them by storms guards, she wore a sinister look of determination on her face.

"Kate?" Lexy gawked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You see with Kate working for me, I can kill Winston with out even having to lift a paw. She can get close to him and when no one is looking slit his throat," he made a motion across his throat with a paw.

"Y-you'd kill your own father?" Lexy asked stunned.

"Things will be better this way," Kate said flatly.

"That it will," Storm nodded in agreement, "But it's getting late Lexy you should really be inside, guards!"

Two hulking wolves grabbed Lexy and began to drag her back into the black mouth of the cave.

"Kate you can't do this, think of all your friends and family, Kate please, Kate!" Lexy cried as the blackness of the cave swallowed her up once again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey everyone! So I guess i have some explaining to do, first off I want to say sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been having a hard time trying to fit in writing with my schedule, none the less I want to finish this story. Second I want to let you know that I will try my best to upload one if not two chapters every week. So yeah, that's about it. As a side note I'd like to hear what you guys/girls think of the story and the direction that I'm taking it. Cheers!**_

_**-xXSHADOWOLFXx**_

_**P.s Klayre is pronounced like Claire, just thought I'd let you know. :)**_

One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Humphrey strained to hear the sounds of the forests as he and his squad crept through the trees. The pain in his leg a faded to a dull throb and he thanked the gods for Astrid's quick remedies. He glanced over at Klayre and she gave him a small smile, he had to admit she was pretty but his mind kept jumping back to the clearing when he kissed Lilly. She had kissed him back but what did it mean? Now that Garth was in the picture Lilly seemed drawn back to him. Humphrey had thought that maybe it would have been enough for her to know how he felt.

"Obviously it's not mutual," he whispered to himself.

"Quiet, I can hear something," Sage shushed him.

Humphrey once again listened carefully, he let his mind go and submerged himself in the forests sounds. Faintly in the background he could pick out the crunching of branches and the scuffle of paws on dirt. Sage motioned for the squad to circle back and search the area. Humphrey split off and began to sniff the air, the scent of another wolf wafted into his nose. Instantly he felt his instincts take over, his vision changed again and he dropped into a low stalking position. _No not again_! He screamed in his head. Silently Humphrey approached the source of the noise, getting ready to spring at even the slightest movement. The rustling became louder and louder until, it stopped. Surprised Humphrey lifted his head, but it was a mistake. Out of no where a wolf sprung from the bushes but Humphrey was quicker and side-stepped the attacker, grabbing the scruff of his neck and throwing him into a nearby rock. Before the wolf could get up Humphrey was over top of him snarling and biting at his neck. Humphrey's teeth drew closer and closer until...

"Humphrey!" Sage hollered.

Humphrey immediately snapped back to reality to see a cowering Garth below him eyes wide with fear. Sage rushed over and shoved Humphrey out-of-the-way.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" Sage exclaimed as he helped Garth to his feet.

"I just... He attacked me first!" Humphrey tried to defend himself.

"I didn't know who you where, you should have identified yourself!" Garth shot back.

"Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" Humphrey scoffed.

"You're such a rookie, honestly you could have killed me," Garth said shaking his head.

Humphrey growled. "And if I get another chance I will you useless piece of- !"

"Enough!" Sage screamed. "Both of you!"

Humphrey and Garth where nose to nose ready to break into an all out brawl. Sage took a deep breath

"What are you doing here Garth?" He asked.

"Lilly told me you your mission was to take out the Reapers forward operating base, I thought I could help," he explained.

"You and her talk often?" Humphrey quipped.

"Shut it Omega," Garth snarled.

"Or was hurting her once not enough?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"Now that you mentioned it we could use the help." Sage mused.

"Oh you aren't serious," Humphrey pleaded.

"He is more than qualified," Adrian pointed out.

"It's settled then Garth will join us, the camp isn't much farther away," Sage said setting off into the underbrush. Humphrey glared at Garth as he followed suit. He felt a paw on his shoulder, it was Klayre.

"What happened back there?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Humphrey shrugged her off.

"I'm just trying to help..." Klayre said.

"Yeah well maybe I don't need your help," he snapped, his eyes glowed gold with anger.

"Sorry for caring," she shot back before taking off after the rest of the squad.

"Wait Klayre, I'm sorry!" Humphrey called after her. But she had already disappeared into the night. Swearing under his breath Humphrey charged after her.

Sometime later the squad found themselves on a cliff overlooking a river bank covered by Reaper soldiers. A snow storm had begun to roll in and the wind had picked up reducing their vision to almost nothing.

"Alright we're going to split up and flank them, Humphrey you Hurly and Adrian head to the west side of the camp and wait for my signal to attack," Sage commanded.

"And when we attack?" Adrian asked.

"Kill as many of the bastards as you can," Garth answered stepping in front of Sage. "Klayre Sage and I will to cut a path through them to their commander, if we can take him out it'll stop their advance."

"Oh look out we've got a badass over here," Humphrey mumbled.

"You've got something to say Omega?" Garth barked at him.

"He has a name you know," Klayre sassed. Garth ignored Klayre.

"Just do as I say, okay Humphrey?" he asked politely. "I want this to go off without a hitch."

"Yes sir," Humphrey replied submissively.

"Good, now take your positions," Garth ordered.

Humphrey gritted his teeth against the harsh icy winds as he, Adrian and Hurly waited for the signal.

"What gives him the authority to step in like that?" Humphrey strained to say over the noise.

"More experience I would guess," Hurly rumbled.

"But he deserted the pack!" Humphrey blurted out.

"It's war-time Humphrey, doesn't matter what you've done in the past or not, all that matters is that you are willing to do what's right for your cause." Adrian replied.

Humphrey cast his gaze around in deep thought, high above the clearing he could see an enormous shelf of snow protruding from the mountainside. As a plan began to formulate in his head Humphrey stood and shook the snow from his fur.

"Where are you going?" Adrian demanded.

"To do what's right." He muttered before taking off into the woods.

"Don't look down don't look down, everything is going to be fine," Humphrey tried to assure himself. Gingerly Humphrey walked across the snow shelf that he has seen earlier trying to find the exact middle. He eye-balled it and waited for Sages signal. Even from where he was Humphrey could tell that they were out numbered 10 to 1, this made Garth's plan to risky, the element of surprise would have done nothing more than delay their defeat. He hopped _his_ plan would even those odds just a bit. A bone chilling howl pierced through the air signalling the attack. With all of his strength Humphrey raised himself up on two legs and slammed his front paws down to the snow. Cracks spider webbed across the shelf of snow causing it to break away and slide down the mountain. Speeding down the slope the snow took out everything in its path, Humphrey brimmed with satisfaction. The snow would bury most of the Reapers leaving an opening for the squad to dispatch of them quickly.

"That'll show Garth who's the Omega," Humphrey beamed.

But something was wrong, he could see Sage and the other's being forced right into the path of the avalanche. A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of Humphrey's stomach, they had no idea of what was coming. He stood rooted to the ground and watched as the wave of snow silently engulfed his friends and everything else that once stood in the clearing. Fearing the worst Humphrey took off down the mountain trail he had come from. When he reached the bottom he could see Hurly digging Klayre out of the snow and Garth pulling Sage to his feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Sage called out.

"Yeah,"

"I'm alright,"

"I think so,"

Humphrey relaxed, no one was badly hurt. The same couldn't be said for the Reapers, bodies lay strewn everywhere, some sticking out from the snow others impaled on rocks and trees. Garth noticed Humphrey standing around.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"I was uh, I got separated from everyone else, when I heard the commotion I came running," Humphrey lied.

Garth eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, if you say so, but-"

"Guys where's Adrian?" Klayre sounded worried. Humphrey glanced around, there was no sign of him.

"Adrian?!" She yelled, her voice echoed across the forest. Frantically she threw herself into the snow and started digging. Humphrey joined her thrusting his already cold paws into the freezing snow, he scooped up pawfulls of snow uncovering dead bodies but all of them where not Adrian. Klayre was starting to whimper now and tears where beginning to brim her eyes. A scent wafted past Humphrey's nose, it stank of death and decaying flesh.

"Do you smell that?" Hurly paused and sniffed the air.

"More Reapers," Garth declared.

"Damn it we've gotta move!" Sage urged. He stood and tugged at Klayre but she brushed him off.

"No we've got to keep looking," she begged. "We can still find him!"

"If we don't leave now we won't stand a chance," Garth put his paw on her shoulder.

"No!" she screamed as she kicked Garth in jaw. Immediately Hurly grabbed her by the neck and began dragging her away kicking and screaming. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled against the massive wolf's grip.

"He's still out there I know it! Adrian!" She cried. "Please let me go!"

Humphrey saw the pain in her eyes as she repeatedly called out Adrian's name even though she wouldn't get an answer. As they fled into the trees Humphrey took one last look at the massive pile of snow deep down hoping that he would see even the smallest sign of movement. Nothing caught his eye as he scanned and his heart dropped, seeing nothing else that he could do Humphrey bolted after his squad following Klayre's wails of sadness that drifted across the wind.


	23. Chapter 23

_***CHANGED STORY TITLE* Formerly known as ALPHA AND OMEGA : A NEW LEADER  
><strong>_

_**AN: Hey just a short one for this week, I'm on holidays so I haven't had much time for writing but I will try to have a chapter up next week, thanks for your patience! **_

**_Merry Christmas! - xXSHADOWOLFXx_  
><strong>

**You've Changed  
><strong>

The sun was just setting as the battered squad of wolves returned home. They walked in silence, heads hung low. Wolves rushed up to greet and congratulate them on the "success" of their mission. Forcing a smile Sage accepted their thanks, but the others said nothing. Klayre who was riding on Hurly's back had fallen asleep amidst the waves of tears.

"Debrief at sun high tomorrow, be there early, Winston is going to want a full report," He commanded before breaking away from the group and trudging towards his den. Humphrey excused himself and headed off into the trees, not exactly sure of where he was going. Wandering aimlessly, he mulled over what had happened, Klayre's cries of sorrow echoed in his mind. The days events played back in his mind like a video stuck on a loop, over and over again he watched helplessly as the snow plummeted down the slope. He cringed at the thought of being buried under the snow with Adrian. Thousands of pounds pressing down on your chest squeezing the very life out of your body with no way of escape. Humphrey swore he could hear a muffled cry for help. The snow beneath his feet suddenly began to crack and a paw broke through the surface. Jumping back in terror Humphrey watched as out of the snow the paw turned into a badly disfigured leg and then as the thing emerged from the snow it became clear what it was. It was Adrian, or what was left of him. His legs were badly broken while his chest was completely crushed with ribs protruding from the sides. But what most chilled Humphrey to bone was his face. Half of it was caved in, with the left eye hanging out of its socket and his jaw dangled low holding his mouth open to an ungodly size. It didn't say a word, just crawled towards Humphrey while making a horrible wheezing sound. Terror rooted him to the spot. "Get away from me!" He screamed at it. The aggression did little to stop Adrian's advance. Humphrey took off in the other direction to put distance between himself and whatever was chasing him. His paws pounded against the ground as he dodged between trees but no matter how far he ran his ears were still filled with the ragged wheezing. Skidding to a halt Humphrey found himself atop the very cliff where Lilly had nearly fallen to her death only months ago. He turned to face Adrian readying himself for a fight. To Humphrey's horror he saw not only one of the zombie Adrian but hundreds of them slowly crawling up the hill. The sound was deafening, like a gale force wind howling past his ears. Humphrey backed up against a small rock and closed his eyes bracing for the worst.

"Please Adrian I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry!" Humphrey pleaded. The droning noise abruptly stopped leaving a eerie silence.

"Who're you talking too?" A voice asked. Slowly Humphrey cracked open his eyes, Lilly was standing over top of him with her eyebrows raised.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she laughed.

"If only..." Humphrey trailed off.

"I feel like I should be asking you if you're alright," mused Lilly.

"Never been better," he replied briskly. "Just lost my way,"

"I heard about what happened," she said as Humphrey stood and shook the dust from his fur. "I feel so awful for Klayre,"

"I think we all do," Humphrey said.

"But it doesn't change anything,"

"Well," Lilly licked her paw and smoothed out Humphrey's ruffled fur. "At least it may help her get through this whole ordeal."

Humphrey brushed away her paw, "Can I ask you something?".

"Anything," Lilly replied.

"That night, in the clearing when it was just the two of us, and we, you know, kissed, did that mean anything?" He asked.

"Humphrey I don't know if we I want to talk about this," she warned apprehensively.

"Did it?" Humphrey pressed.

"I don't think this is a good time," she insisted.

"When is a good time?!" He yelled slamming his paw against a rock smashing it to pieces."Tomorrow I could be dead! I need to know!"

"But _I_ don't know because it's complicated." Lilly said quickly.

"Or is it because of Garth?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You think this is about him?" Lilly was appalled. "Did you even stop for a minute to think that maybe, it's because of you!?"

"Ever since he got here we've grown apart, you know it," Humphrey shot back.

"No Humphrey, it started when you began to change, ever since Connor's death you've been different," she stated. "Short tempered, distant, paranoid, all things you never were before you started fighting in the war,"

"I'm doing what's expected of me," Humphrey said flatly. "But you're an Omega-" Lilly started.

"Not anymore," He declared. "The power I have now, I know I will the difference in this war,"

"What do you mean power?" Lilly asked.

"It's complicated," he mockingly mimicked Lilly's voice.

"You're an asshole," her voice cracked and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You only see this from your perspective,"

"No I can see everything quite clearly," Humphrey growled before turning his back on Lilly and walking down the hill.


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Fire Burns**_

Lilly wiped the wetness from her eyes and gazed out over the valley, searching for answers. Why was Humphrey acting this way? The distance between them was beginning to worry her, if she lost him... She couldn't even bring herself to think of what would happen.

"Lilly,' A deep voice called out to her.

"Garth?"

"Yeah," Garth stepped from the shadows standing awkwardly watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough," Garth sympathized.

"So you saw that huh?" Lily guessed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Garth padded over and sat down beside her, for a split second they touched and an electric tingling surged through her body.

"I would just give him some space, he's not used to all this Alpha business," Garth consoled. "He'll come around eventually,"

"I get that, but I hate seeing him this way, he was better off as an Omega," she huffed.

"Maybe," Garth chuckled. "But he might surprise you,"

"How would you know?" Lily questioned.

"Believe it or not in the beginning, I wasn't all too keen about being an Alpha," he replied. "A lot of my friends became Omegas and I wanted so badly to join them, but because of my father, my destiny was different."

"So you regret becoming an Alpha?" She asked.

"No I don't regret Alpha school, it changed me, not in a bad or good way, it just changed me. Before I was lazy, selfish and I only wanted to look out for myself, thankfully the days of training slowly beat those parts of me into submission. Most would think that was good thing, and I thought the same, but that part of me reared its ugly head a few months ago. When I left you."

"Garth.." She began.

"No please let me finish," Garth interrupted. "While we were away at Alpha school... Me and Kate, had a "thing". It was pretty serious, but after we graduated we went our separate ways and didn't talk again, I think she almost forgot about us, but I didn't. So when I heard that we would be uniting the packs I was so happy, I was beside myself, I knew we would be getting a second chance to start over, and now that we had matured maybe it would work. Now you know what happened next, her and Humphrey were taken to Idaho and I met you. I thought that was it, but when our wedding date drew closer I became more and more worried about what our lives would be like, raising pups and having more responsibility, honestly it all scared me. And when Kate brought up her and I being together again, I jumped on that opportunity to have something that was familiar in my life. I was a coward."

"Why are you just telling me this?" Lily demanded.

"Because... I want to salvage what we had," Garth confessed. Lily's heart stopped, all the memories that she had with Garth came flooding back. Images of the first time she had laid eyes on him, that afternoon when he had commented on her eyes and their first kiss filled her head. She gazed up at Garth as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What am I even doing?" he asked himself. "You should hate me," Garth stood to leave but Lily grabbed him.

"You really mean it?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Garth declared.

Their heads were extremely close together now, Lily's heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was quick and shallow.

"I'll do whatever I can to-" He began but Lily shushed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her upside down world suddenly slid back into place, like a key into the lock that had held her heart captive.

"I love you Lily," Garth whispered. Lily smiled for the first time in weeks and pressed her head into Garth's chest.

"I love you too Garth,"

It was early in the morning and the birds fluttered around singing their joyful songs to the world while down below a more grim scene was unfolding. Humphrey stood as still as possible beside Sage and Garth while Winston marched out in front of them, signaling the start of the meeting. _"I wonder where Hurly is?"_ he thought to himself.

"Now you should all know why I've brought you all here today," Winston paused and the wolves nodded their heads in unison. He continued, "You are all suspended from active duty until further notice, only after you have each been subject to questioning and cleared will you be allowed to return to service."

"May I speak freely?" Sage raised his head and asked.

"You may," Winston answered curtly.

"A trial sir?" pressed Sage.

"No one said it was a trial Sargent," Winston answered in a deadly calm voice.

"Sure sounds like it to me," Sage snorted. "Is this even necessary?"

"Is the safety of our pack necessary?!" Winston exploded.

Sage shrunk back "No I just-"

"How do I know that one of you isn't a murderer?!" Winston screamed.

"We had nothing to do with Adrian's death," Garth reassured Winston. "It was accident,"

"Are you sure of that?" Winston glared at Humphrey.

"Hey!" Garth shouted stepping between them. "Humphrey was separated from us, he said he was trying to fight his way back,"

Rage was now beginning to swell inside Humphrey, "How can Winston think that I'm a killer!" he screamed in his head.

"And you believe him?" Winston demanded.

Garth glanced over at Humphrey then back to Winston, "I do,".

"I need to deal with this problem now, every minute we spend here is another minute we've wasted in fighting our war!" Winston yelled.

"Our war?" Humphrey burst out. "This is because of your past!"

"Don't patronize me Humphrey, we're all in this together," Winston growled.

"Are you out there, in the field fighting?" Humphrey preached. "Have you bled like we have? Have you lost what we have? Have you fought with every ounce of your being through pain, and loss?"

"I know what you're going through Humphrey, believe me when I say that," Winston said sincerely.

"I'm beginning to doubt that," Humphrey snarled.

There was a long pause that seemed to last an eternity. It was broken only when Winston spoke.

"Each of you will report for questioning tomorrow night at the full moon, until then you are not allowed out side of the packs borders," He ordered. Winston looked directly at Humphrey and said, "You will go first,"


End file.
